


Возвращение из ниоткуда

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: У меня украли кусок жизни, даже не поинтересовавшись, а что, собственно, я сам по этому поводу думаю. Это… очень дерьмовое чувство, мистер Поттер.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 ББ-квест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869439
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Возвращение из ниоткуда

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны автора могут не совпадать с хэдканонами читателей или Роулинг.

Гарри убрал с тропы еще один камень, водрузил его на положенное место в стене, очень отчетливо проговорил закрепляющее заклинание, потом опустил палочку и сел на стоящий неподалеку валун. Августовское солнце пригревало так, что становилось жарко; он давно уже скинул мантию и закатал рукава рубашки, а вот теперь подумал, не снять ли ее совсем. Хоть загорит немного, а то времени совсем не было этим летом... Он посмотрел на Хогвартс — старый замок с каждым днем все меньше напоминал военные развалины: он словно излечивался от нанесенных несколько недель назад ран, возвращался к жизни. С их помощью, конечно, и Гарри неимоверно гордился тем, что тоже принимает в этом участие; гордился тем, что часть камней, заново уложенных в древние стены, уложены именно им. Они хорошо потрудились, да. Еще немного, и все будет как раньше, можно будет вернуться к нормальной жизни, а Хогвартс снова станет просто школой. Скорее бы! Гарри усмехнулся, поймав себя на странной ностальгии: он почти тосковал по урокам Трансфигурации, Защиты, да хоть Истории магии... Да чего там, даже воспоминания о Зельеварении вызывали в груди странное тепло. 

Он отвернулся от замка и, чуть помедлив, посмотрел в сторону темнеющего внизу леса. В лесу, незаметная отсюда, стояла Визжащая хижина — Гарри ее, естественно, не видел, но знал, что она там, вон за теми высокими елками, немного пройти вперед и повернуть налево у раздвоенной сосны. Ну или через подземный ход у Гремучей ивы. Думать о хижине и о том, что в ней случилось, Гарри не любил, но оно все равно думалось само, вспоминалось, особенно здесь, в наполовину восстановленном Хогвартсе. Маячило где-то на задворках сознания — у Гарри получалось не выпускать эти мысли наружу, но избавиться от них совсем или загнать куда-нибудь в прошлое никак не получалось. 

Потому что... Он вздохнул, отложил палочку, сорвал травинку и запихнул в рот. Потому что в хижине умер Снейп. На его, Гарри, руках, вцепившись в его мантию побелевшими пальцами и до последних секунд не отрывая глаз от лица. Наверное, когда на твоих руках кто-то умирает — как вот Снейп или совсем незадолго до этого Добби, — это создает между вами особую связь... Вот только маленького эльфа он похоронил на морском берегу, вырыв могилу сам, без всякой магии, и поставив над холмиком камень, и теперь туда можно аппарировать, когда станет грустно. А тело Снейпа просто исчезло. Его поискали, конечно, но так и не нашли, а потом искать стало некогда, нужно было отстраивать школу, судить пойманных Пожирателей и искать сбежавших, возвращаться к нормальной жизни. Так что Снейпа объявили погибшим, быстро и не очень охотно реабилитировали — посмертно — и занялись другими делами. А про бывшего профессора... ну... забыли, наверно?

Гарри снова вздохнул, задрал брючину и почесал щиколотку. На берегу озера по общему согласию похоронили погибших в битве за Хогвартс, недалеко от белой гробницы директора Дамблдора. Могилы Снейпа там не было, и это отсутствие почему-то беспокоило, как... как дырка на месте выбитого зуба — вроде и не болит, а все время хочется потрогать ее языком. Не получалось поставить точку, что ли. Проститься и отпустить. Добби, Люпина, Тонкс, Фреда и остальных можно было оплакать, прийти на могилу и помолчать, принести цветы, а Снейпа просто не стало, и все.

С того места, где он сидел, это маленькое кладбище было не видно, только белый мрамор директорского мавзолея поблескивал в лучах уже клонящегося к закату солнца. Гарри потянулся. Пожалуй, он еще успеет до обеда разобраться с этой частью стены, тогда завтра можно идти дальше. Да. Занять себя работой и не думать о чем не надо! Лучше вообще ни о чем не думать. Порой Гарри казалось, что он словно повис в пустоте, застыл на месте — размышлять и планировать не хотелось, он просто жил одним днем, этим мгновением, не заглядывая за смутные горизонт «потом». Главным было сейчас восстановить замок, а там все, наверное, как-нибудь устроится.

Он взял палочку и приготовился поднимать следующий камень, но отвлекся: из-за стены, со двора школы, донесся грохот, как будто рухнуло что-то большое и тяжелое, а потом раздались чьи-то крики. Гарри уже напрягся, готовый бежать и выручать, но крики были скорее сердитые, чем испуганные — скорее всего кто-то не рассчитал своих сил, пытаясь поднять тяжелую статую или починить кусок стены, вот и все. Или все-таки пойти проверить? Так, на всякий случай. Гарри еще постоял, прислушиваясь. Нет, вроде все стихло, на помощь никто не зовет, наверное, все в порядке. Он повернул голову в поисках следующего подходящего камня и замер: по дороге, ведущей со стороны Хогсмида, поднимались две фигуры. Высокая и худая, в длинной мантии, и совсем маленькая, едва ему по пояс, явно не человеческая. Эльф? Ну да, судя по росту, форме головы и странной, как будто подпрыгивающей походке — домовой эльф. А человек кто? Они были совсем рядом, вот буквально в десятке-другом шагов, но солнце светило им в спину, и Гарри, даже прищурившись, мог разглядеть только силуэты, не лица. Какая знакомая походка у высокого. Но это же не может быть... Это же не... Он же...

— Поттер.

Да. Этого не может быть. 

Черноволосый носатый тип в черной, не слишком новой мантии, подошедший наконец совсем близко, смерил его холодным презрительным взглядом. Домовой эльф, которого Гарри, кажется, уже видел мельком в Хогвартсе, виновато ему улыбнулся, тряхнул ушами и растворился в воздухе с характерным хлопком. Гарри открыл рот, но так и не смог выдавить ни слова. Тип — очень похожий на Снейпа, вот прямо одно лицо, несмотря на то, что быть его здесь не могло в принципе, — остался стоять рядом и молча осматривать разбросанные камни, недочиненную стену и приоткрытые ворота. На призрак он не походил, слишком материальный, на зомби или инфери вроде тоже. Какого черта? Надо позвать кого-нибудь или кинуть в него «Петрификусом», а потом уже разбираться! Или Гарри на солнце перегрелся, и ему все это привиделось? Он подавил порыв незаметно себя ущипнуть, выставил палочку вперед и очень умно спросил:

— Снейп? Это вы? 

Глаза Снейпа — если это был он, а не галлюцинация — злобно сверкнули, лицо искривила знакомая яростная гримаса. 

— Профессор Снейп, Поттер! И не забывайте добавлять «сэр», обращаясь к преподавателю, пока я не снял с вас баллы за неуважение.

Дежавю какое-то, честное слово! Зато это точно Снейп, никто другой с такими интонациями к Гарри никогда не обращался. Или галлюцинация. Снейп еще раз смерил его взглядом с головы до ног, задержавшись на пятнах от грязи и закатанных рукавах рубашки, потом с таким же выражением на лице осмотрел валяющиеся на земле камни и отложенную в сторону мантию. Гарри на всякий случай подобрал мантию, накинул ее на плечи и снова выставил палочку перед собой. Снейп, казалось, палочку не замечал.

— Почему вы не внутри, Поттер? И как вы умудрились разломать стену? Готов поспорить, без Лонгботтома тут не обошлось, — последнюю фразу Снейп пробормотал вполголоса, словно про себя. И добавил еще что-то, чего Гарри уже не расслышал и переспрашивать не стал. — Полагаю, вам лучше вернуться вместе со мной, пока вы, по своей привычке, не впутались в очередной идиотизм. Идемте. Оглохли?

Снейп, подобрав мантию, переступил через лежащий на тропинке камень и быстро пошел к воротам. Гарри, слишком обалдевший и заинтригованный, чтобы спорить, последовал за ним. Значит, Снейп не умер тогда в хижине, зря Гарри терзал себя все это время? Ну не гад ли? Или умер, но каким-то образом ухитрился воскреснуть? От этой мыши летучей всего можно ждать, кстати! Ничего, сейчас разберемся, главное, чтобы учителя не прогнали, решив, что его и остальных студентов не касается внезапное появление почившего профессора... нет, директора, Снейп же директором был! Или это не считается?

Народу во дворе оказалось немного: Невилл, Симус и кто-то из рейвенкловцев стояли возле поверженной статуи и, кажется, о чем-то спорили, да у дальней стены Лаванда с Парвати сидели в тени, отдыхая. Все так и подскочили, услышав резкий, пронесшийся по всему двору голос:

— Что происходит? Лонгботтом, я уже ничему не удивляюсь, конечно, но как вы умудрились разбить Урика Странного? И Финниган с вами, ну разумеется. Но вас, Акерли, я считал умнее. Придется поговорить с профессором Флитвиком насчет вашего поведения... Мисс Патил, мисс Браун.

— С... Снейп? 

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю, Финниган, не уподобляйтесь Поттеру.

— Но вы же... Гарри, он же...

Дослушивать, что именно «он же», Снейп не стал — он решительно зашагал дальше к дверям. Переглянувшись, Гарри и остальные нестройной толпой последовали за ним, держа на всякий случай палочки наготове. 

— Гарри, — вполголоса окликнул его Невилл. — Это и в самом деле... Снейп? Но он же... ты же говорил, что он в хижине... Его же... 

— Говорил, — кивнул Гарри, не сводя глаз с худой черной спины впереди. — Но либо это он, либо... Ты веришь в массовые галлюцинации? 

— Всякое бывает. 

Они прибавили шаг, чтобы не отстать. Дверные створки распахнулись, пропуская Снейпа и остальных. Послышались торопливые шаги — по лестнице быстро, почти бегом, спускалась декан... то есть теперь уже директор Макгонагалл, а за ней спешил маленький запыхавшийся профессор Флитвик. Гарри напряг зрение, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-нибудь на раскрасневшемся лице директора. Удивление, недоверие, радость, страх? 

— Профессор Макгонагалл, — сухо кивнул ей Снейп. — Вы в курсе, что именно ваши подопечные сделали со статуей Урика Странного, прослужившей украшением двора несколько сотен лет? Полагаю, Лонгботтом и Финниган должны понести подобающее наказание. Поттер, кстати, тоже занимался за пределами школы какой-то подозрительной деятельностью.

Гарри понял, что ему показалось таким странным с первых же слов Снейпа: тот вел себя так, как будто ничего не было, словно он просто вернулся с прогулки в Хогсмид и обнаружил в школе беспорядок. Что, мать вашу, тут вообще происходит, а?

— Северус... — выдохнула Макгонагалл, вклинившись в короткую паузу между обвинениями. — Это... вы?

Снейп на этот вопрос внимания не обратил, отбросив его пожатием плеч как нечто не стоящее внимания. 

— Филиус, Акерли тоже там был. Неглупый студент, не хотелось бы, чтобы он связался с дурной компанией. 

— Северус, — более настойчиво спросила Макгонагалл и подошла ближе. — Где вы были все это время?

— Какое время, о чем вы? 

Он обвел недоуменным взглядом стоящих на самой нижней ступеньке преподавателей и принялся рассматривать холл так же внимательно, как недавно камни, стену и двор. Коридор уже почти привели в порядок, следов битвы осталось в нем гораздо меньше, чем снаружи, и все равно взгляд Снейпа все время задерживался то на трещине, то на черном пятне сажи, то на опустевшей нише портрета. Гарри показалось, что Снейп как-то странно вздрогнул, будто от внезапного холода, и отступил на шаг.

— Профессор Макгонагалл... Профессор Флитвик... Что здесь происходит? Мне надо срочно поговорить с директором Дамблдором.

Повисшее молчание можно было, наверное, почти пощупать. Кто-то из девчонок сзади охнул, Невилл рядом с Гарри резко выдохнул, профессор Флитвик пробормотал что-то, очень походящее на гоблинское ругательство. Лицо Макгонагалл вдруг исказилось, она шагнула вперед. Гарри подумал, что она сейчас возьмет Снейпа за руку, и попытался представить, как тот отреагирует — представлялось плохо, но вряд ли это кончится добром. 

— Где ваша палочка, Северус? — голос Флитвика разбил тишину, Макгонагалл замерла и внимательно посмотрела на Снейпа. Тот пожал плечами и с раздраженным фырканием сунул руку в карман:

— Что за нелепый вопрос, Флитвик? Вот!

Он взмахнул рукой, пальцы которой были сложены так, как будто что-то держат. Рука была пустая. Гарри краем уха услышал, как Акерли что-то сказал Симусу, тот коротко рассмеялся, и этот смех почему-то показался неприятным и неуместным. Палочка. Палочка выбирает волшебника, она его часть... Когда Снейп умирал... то есть когда они думали, что тот умирает в Визжащей хижине, его палочка лежала рядом с телом. Или не лежала? Гарри напряг память, но картинка, что неудивительно, была смутная и расплывалась перед мысленным взором. 

— Северус... — в голосе Макгонагалл прозвучало то, что Гарри определил как сострадание. — Вы что, забыли?

— Забыл о чем? — а вот голос Снейпа определенно становился все раздраженнее. Гарри невольно поежился и крепче стиснул собственную палочку. Не то чтобы он собирался на Снейпа нападать, тем более что тот вроде как безоружен, но все-таки. Что-то очень странное происходило сейчас перед ними, и это странное Гарри определенно не нравилось. Совсем. 

— Где директор? Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? Директор Дамблдор! 

Громкий голос Снейпа разнесся по залу, отлетая от стен. Невилл, до сих пор стоящий рядом, что-то сказал — Гарри не расслышал, точнее, не стал вслушиваться, — и отступил на шаг назад. Сам Гарри шагнул вперед, словно что-то потянуло его туда, к Снейпу, Флитвику и Макгонагалл. Плечи Снейпа едва заметно подрагивали, как будто от сдерживаемой ярости, а на лице Макгонагалл промелькнуло нечто очень похожее на жалость. 

— Пойдемте со мной, Северус. Нам... Нам надо поговорить. Пойдемте, пожалуйста.

Неразборчиво и явно недовольно пробормотав несколько слов, Снейп неохотно кивнул и отправился вместе с остальными преподавателями вверх по лестнице. Гарри переглянулся с Невиллом, с Симусом, с девчонками, пожал плечами и тоже пошел наверх. Он старался ступать как можно тише и в то же время вести себя так, будто находится именно там, где и должен в настоящую минуту. Только бы его не отправили прочь, не решили, что ему тут не место и что это не его дело! Гарри и сам не знал, почему так хочет присутствовать при разговоре Снейпа и Макгонагалл, но почему-то это казалось очень-очень важным. Вот просто очень! И вообще, он Снейпа первым увидел, так что имеет полное право. Макгонагалл оглянулась, заметила Гарри, пожевала губами, но ничего не сказала — так что он решил принять ее молчание за разрешение. 

Коридор, ведущий к Директорской башне, оказался пуст. Ничего удивительного, впрочем, в эти выходные в замке осталось не так много народу, и у всех наверняка нашлось чем заняться, вместо того чтобы болтаться по коридорам без дела. Да же? Стук директорских каблучков, ровные шаги Снейпа, торопливая поступь Флитвика... Они не обменялись ни словом, пока не дошли до каменной горгульи. Там Макгонагалл, шедшая первой, остановилась и снова посмотрела сначала на Снейпа, потом на Гарри. 

— Поттер... Я не уверена, что это касается вас...

— Разумеется, это его не касается, чем бы «это» ни было! — Снейп с видимым недовольством тряхнул головой. — Я вообще не понимаю, что здесь творится! В любом случае студенты не должны...

Гарри вдруг, сам себе очень удивившись, решил, что никуда не уйдет без прямого приказа директора Макгонагалл. Да и тогда еще посмотрит, нельзя ли ее переубедить! Потому что тут явно была какая-то тайна, и это тайна касалась Снейпа, а тот, между прочим, умер у Гарри на руках, а теперь вот стоит тут, кривит презрительно тонкие губы, как ни в чем не бывало, и смотрит так, словно ничего не случилось! Вообще ничего, ну как такое возможно? Поэтому как хотите, а он, Гарри, никуда не уйдет, пока во всем не разберется. 

Наверное, Макгонагалл прочитала эти упрямые мысли у него на лице, потому что вздохнула и повернулась к Флитвику:

— Филиус...

— Я пойду проверю, что там с Уриком. Может быть, детям нужна помощь. Северус. Рад, что... Рад вас... Рад вас видеть.

Снейп смерил маленького Флитвика недоуменным взглядом и, кажется, собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал. Макгонагалл взглянула на горгулью, и та послушно повернулась, открывая винтовую лестницу. Снейп, едва не оттолкнув Макгонагалл, торопливо устремился в проход, видимо, стремясь как можно скорее пообщаться с директором Дамблдором. Вот только...

— Директор Макгонагал, но директор Дамблдор же... Снейп же его...

— Я знаю, мистер Поттер. Вы идете или я закрываю проход?

В кабинете нового директора Хогвартса Гарри бывал всего раза три, наверное, и всегда невольно удивлялся, насколько эта просторная круглая комната изменилась за такое короткое время. Стала совсем другой, приняв нового директора, — строгой, аккуратной, сдержанной и в то же время неуловимо женственной. Если бы не портреты на стенах и не огромный стол, он бы ее, наверное, и не узнал. Снейп влетел внутрь, споткнулся и замер, не отрывая глаз от самого большого портрета над резным креслом. Словно завороженный, он прерывисто выдохнул и шагнул вперед. Потом еще раз. 

— Директор... 

— Я рад, что вы все-таки вернулись, Северус. Минерва, Гарри... Я бы хотел поговорить с Северусом наедине. Не оставите нас на несколько минут? Пожалуйста.

Макгонагалл, кивнув портрету Дамблдора, потянула Гарри за рукав и повела его за собой обратно в коридор — тот, пусть и не слишком охотно, последовал за ней. Там она быстрым и изящным взмахом палочки нарисовала в воздухе два стула и кивнула Гарри на один из них.

— Понятия не имею, сколько времени займет этот разговор... Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри покосился на стул и остался стоять. Странное возбуждение бурлило и булькало в жилах, усидеть на месте было просто выше его сил. Вместо этого он принялся расхаживать — три шага в одну сторону, три шага в другую. Макгонагалл устало поморщилась.

— Вы решили вызвать у меня головокружение?

Гарри резко остановился и посмотрел на нее.

— Директор Макгонагалл! Вы же знаете в чем дело, да? Снейп убил Дамблдора! Ну, то есть мы теперь знаем, что директор ему велел... но убил же! А потом умер сам! Я был там, я видел! Он отдал мне воспоминания и умер... А теперь он живой и здесь! Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит.

— Поттер... — Макгонагалл покачала головой, и Гарри показалось, что морщинки под ее глазами стали глубже. — Сядьте и успокойтесь, пока я не отправила вас к Лонгботтому чинить стены. Я знаю о происходящем немногим больше вас — о том, что Сев... профессор Снейп жив, мне стало известно за несколько минут до вашего появления в холле. 

Гарри упал на стул и уставился на нее, но Макгонагалл снова качнула головой, давая понять, что разговаривать сейчас не собирается. Она выглядела очень сосредоточенной, как будто обдумывала что-то важное и, судя по сжавшимся в тонкую ниточку губам, не очень приятное. Палочка лежала у нее на коленях. А Гарри ни о чем думать просто не мог, хоть и пытался изо всех сил, потому что мысли расползались в разные стороны скользкими флоббер-червями. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, и стал прислушиваться к происходящему в директорском кабинете, но из-за плотно закрытой двери доносилось только еле различимое бормотание. Кажется, в основном говорил директор Дамблдор, судя по интонациям. О чем они говорят? Дамблдор-то точно знает, что было со Снейпом, наверняка знает! Только вряд ли расскажет, и уж точно не Гарри Поттеру. 

Кстати, а домовой эльф, который пришел со Снейпом? Гарри почти забыл про него, вот болван! Эльфы его любят, в память о Добби и под влиянием Кричера, может, получится того домовика разыскать? Расспросить о Снейпе. Хотя... если ему велено молчать, эльф и словечка не проронит, в этом можно не сомневаться. Но попробовать все равно стоит, может, что и получится. Скорее бы дверь открылась уже! Хоть бы что-нибудь узнать.

От нетерпения Гарри принялся раскачиваться на стуле и чуть не свалился на пол, когда стены коридора сотряс донесшийся из кабинета грохот, как будто рухнуло что-то тяжелое и деревянное. Макгонагалл ахнула, вскочила и бросилась в кабинет, Гарри побежал за ней, отставая всего на полшага и пытаясь обогнать, закрыть собой. Ни черта у него не вышло, разумеется, это же Макгонагалл.

В глаза обоим сразу же бросилось лежащее в нескольких футах от стола тяжелое директорское кресло, которое явно не просто упало, кто-то его от души швырнул в сторону. 

— Альбус? — встревоженная Макгонагалл с палочкой в руках смотрела не на Дамблдора, а на Снейпа. — Что случилось?

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе произнес директор. — Мы с Северусом просто разговариваем.

Гарри тоже посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот стоял спиной к нему и тяжело дышал, весь напряженный и дрожащий, как загнанное в угол животное. Потом медленно повернулся. Сейчас, пожалуй, Гарри мог бы принять его за инфери — лицо Снейпа, и обычно-то желтовато-бледное, перекосилось и стало просто серым, щеки ввалились еще больше, а в глазах горел странный, тревожный огонь.

— Я не просил вас... — глухо, с трудом выговорил он. 

Дамблдор печально кивнул:

— Не просили, Северус, верно. Но я все же счел, что имею право принять меры предосторожности. Вы не могли бы поставить кресло на место?

— Я вас не просил, — так же глухо повторил Снейп, не двигаясь с места. Казалось, он даже не замечал, что они уже не одни в кабинете, но Гарри на всякий случай отступил чуть в сторону. Снейп его и в нормальном-то состоянии еле на дух выносил, как правило, а если тот креслами швыряется, лучше, наверное, лишний раз не раздражать. О чем он не просил-то хоть? Может, скажет сейчас? Но Снейп молчал, тяжело дыша и не сводя с портрета горящих глаз, и застывшее лицо казалось каменной маской. Дамблдор помолчал, потом вздохнул.

— Вам надо обо многом подумать, я понимаю. Салли скоро проводит вас в ваши комнаты...

— Я помню дорогу! — раздраженно прервал Снейп, но Гарри почему-то послышалась в его голосе нотка неуверенности. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Но у меня есть еще кое-что, принадлежащее вам, и я хотел бы это вернуть. Салли!

В ответ на негромкий оклик в кабинете с тихим хлопком появился эльф. Гарри, наверное, не стал бы закладывать любимую метлу, но он был почти уверен: тот самый, с которым пришел сегодня Снейп. Или который привел сегодня Снейпа? Он постарался как следует рассмотреть этого Салли, чтобы запомнить и потом найти, хотя лопоухий домовик не особо отличался от своих сородичей. Ладно, Кричер должен помочь. В руках Салли держал палочку — чуть длиннее палочки Гарри, из черного дерева, с непонятными узорами на рукоятке. Поклонившись до самого пола, он протянул палочку Снейпу, и тот, чуть помедлив, нагнулся и осторожно взял ее. 

Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, а тот все разглядывал свою волшебную палочку, и никак не получалось ничего прочитать по его лицу. Оно было как захлопнутая книга или как запертая на ключ шкатулка... Потом он небрежно, как бесполезный кусок деревяшки, сунул палочку в карман и, не оглядываясь, вышел из кабинета. Макгонагалл дернулась было за ним, но Дамблдор остановил ее.

— Нет, Минерва, Северус вряд ли будет рад сейчас вашему обществу. Салли, пожалуйста... 

Домовик поклонился и исчез, так и не сказав ни слова. А вдруг он вообще говорить не умеет, как Гарри его тогда расспрашивать будет? Интересно, бывают немые домовики?

Макгонагалл легким движением палочки вернула кресло на место, но развернула его не к столу, а к портрету. Потом уселась, скрестила ноги, сложила руки на подлокотниках. Гарри подошел поближе, чтобы не пропустить ничего — раз пока не выгоняют, наверное, можно остаться? — и в то же время держаться немного в стороне. Он едва дышать мог от любопытства и отдал бы без раздумий половину своего золота из Гринготтса за возможность узнать, что же было со Снейпом! Что такое сделал директор Дамблдор, что тот так разозлился? И почему его палочка была у эльфа? Гарри вспомнил, как сломалась его собственная палочка тогда, во время бегства из Годриковой Лощины — он как будто лишился части себя, ему было почти физически больно при виде двух половинок остролистовой палочки. Вспомнил, как чужая палочка не слушалась, как Гермиона ему не верила, вспомнил то радостное облегчение, с которым снова взял в руки свою, родную. А Снейп просто... в карман. Какого черта происходит, а?

— Вам не кажется, Альбус, что нам нужны некоторые объяснения? — холодно спросила Макгонагалл. Гарри еще никогда не слышал, чтобы она разговаривала с директором Дамблдором таким тоном! Дамблдор вздохнул, печально посмотрел на нее и тоже уселся в кресло-качалку, закинул ногу на ногу, сложил ладони домиком. 

— Не уверен, что имею на это право...

— Альбус! 

— Но кое-что, думаю, вам, Минерва, и правда следует знать. А Гарри...

— Я не уйду! — выпалил Гарри и упрямо выпятил подбородок. Дамблдор усмехнулся:

— Ну да, пожалуй, теперь уже не имеет смысла скрывать от тебя... Хорошо. 

Он помолчал, чуть покачиваясь в своем кресле и, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. В тишине ударили настенные часы, но тут же замолчали, как будто не желая мешать. Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая свое нетерпение. 

— Когда Северус стал директором... — медленно начал Дамблдор, — он был уверен, что не переживет этот год. В любом случае, чем бы все ни закончилось. Он готовился к смерти.

Макгонагалл поежилась, а Гарри вдруг кольнуло что-то похожее на чувство вины. Перед Снейпом, ну надо же! 

— Наверное, если бы Северус отнесся ко всему иначе, он сумел бы найти способ остаться в живых — я почти уверен, что сумел бы. Но увы. И тогда я подумал, что не могу этого допустить...

— Ну разумеется, — вполголоса сказала Макгонагалл. Дамблдор укоризненно посмотрел на нее и после короткой паузы продолжил.

— Я попросил одного из хогвартских эльфов, Салли, присматривать за Северусом. Да, да, Минерва, вы правы, без ведома самого Северуса, но ему в то время и так хватало хлопот, уж вы-то в курсе! Салли, разумеется, подчинился, но в день битвы просто не успел вовремя, слишком много всего происходило одновременно, и когда домовик появился в Визжащей хижине....

— Было уже поздно? — не вытерпел Гарри. Он тут же покраснел под двумя почти одинаково укоризненными взглядами, но продолжил: — Извините. Я имею в виду... Снейп же умер тогда, пока мы были в хижине? Да? 

— Профессор Снейп, Гарри. И нет, не совсем. Он... скажем так, балансировал на грани, готовый пересечь ее и отправиться в новое странствие. 

— Но...

— Не вини себя. Вы все равно не смогли бы ему помочь — эта грань слишком тонка, человеческая магия тут бессильна, разве что кто-то из великих целителей мог справиться. Но у эльфов есть свои секреты: я попросил...

— Приказали, — мягко поправила Макгонагалл, и Дамблдор послушно кивнул:

— Приказал. Приказал Салли позаботиться о Северусе, и он выполнил мой приказ.

Повисла пауза. Собственное дыхание вдруг показалось Гарри очень громким, он сглотнул, сам не понимая, почему принимает услышанное так близко к сердцу. Магия домовых эльфов — дело загадочное, если они могут аппарировать в Хогвартсе и исчезать из пещер, полных инфери, кто их знает, на что эти смешные маленькие существа еще способны! Наверное, спасти умирающего им как ему снитч поймать: не палец о палец, конечно, но и ничего невозможного. На кончике языка теснилась куча вопросов, но Гарри не знал, какой из них выбрать, поэтому промолчал и приготовился слушать дальше. 

— Честно признаться, я и сам не очень знаю, как Салли это удалось, — словно отвечая на мысли Гарри, продолжил Дамблдор. — Он вытащил Северуса из Визжащей хижины и перенес его... в безопасное место. И там за ним ухаживал. 

— Северусу вы, конечно, ничего не сказали о своем решении? — поинтересовалась Минерва. — Почему? Хотя... Да, приказ действующего директора перевешивает приказ предыдущего, я все время забываю. Он вполне мог все отменить.

Дамблдор снова замолчал, покачиваясь в кресле и глядя на Макгонагалл. Гарри внезапно захотелось оказаться где-то не здесь — во дворе, например. Интересно, Невилл и Симус сумели все-таки поставить на место статую этого Урика или как его там? Или снова за воротами, где светит солнце, как будто торопясь отдать все свое тепло перед близкой осенью, и свистит в небе какая-то пичуга, и дует ветерок, и камни послушно, один за другим, встают на предназначенные им места, повинуясь движению его палочки. Лучше бы он не влезал во все это дело! Лучше бы Снейп не появлялся сегодня... 

Он тут же устыдился своих мыслей и отвернулся, скрывая покрасневшие щеки. Снейп, каким бы гадом он ни был, оказался за нас и готов был умереть — умер бы, если бы не Дамблдор. Почему тогда Макгонагалл выглядит так, словно чем-то недовольна, словно директор Дамблдор, по ее мнению, поступил неправильно? Она же не может жалеть, что Снейп... ну... вернулся? Стоп, но если он вернулся, значит, директор теперь он, а не она? Или нет? Вдруг ей это не нравится?

Эти мысли Гарри тоже категорически не понравились, и он решительно вытолкнул их из головы. 

— Я, — все так же мерно раскачиваясь, неторопливо произнес Дамблдор, — пытался спасти человека, который рисковал своей жизнью. Да, Минерва, без его ведома и без его согласия. Но извиняться за то, что мне это удалось, я, с вашего позволения, не буду. 

Макгонагалл ничего не сказала в ответ. Подождав немного, Гарри откашлялся и спросил:

— А почему Снейп... Профессор Снейп вернулся такой странный? Он как будто не помнит ничего, и палочка... 

Смутившись, Гарри замолчал, но Дамблдор ободряюще кивнул ему, как будто довольный его вмешательством.

— Видишь ли, Гарри... На самом деле я не знаю точного ответа на твой вопрос, но могу предположить с большой долей уверенности, что так могла повлиять магия Салли. Точнее, все сразу — стресс, травма, пребывание на грани жизни и смерти, воздействие домового эльфа. Возможно, зелья, которые принимал сам Северус, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. Могут быть и еще факторы, которые нам пока неизвестны. Словом, Северус... Для него просто не существует того, что произошло в последнее время.

Гарри невольно охнул и тут же заткнул себе рот обеими руками. Как же так? Снейпа лишили памяти?

— Что-то вроде расширенного Обливиэйта? — деловито спросила Макгонагалл.

— Не думаю, что Салли пользовался подобными заклинаниями, скорее, просто сознание Северуса отреагировало таким странным образом. 

— Он забыл, да? Вообще про все забыл? И про Волдеморта, и про то, как на Астрономической башне... ну... И про битву тоже?

— Можно сказать и так, Гарри. Скорее всего, память вернется рано или поздно — тебя же он, я так понимаю, прекрасно помнит, как и мистера Лонгботтома, и своих коллег. А что касается палочки — Салли был вынужден забрать ее на время, магия Северуса была очень нестабильна и могла привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Салли ее блокировал.

— Что? 

— Она тоже вернется, как и память. Северусу просто нужно время.

Время... Ну время так время. Гарри не понимал, почему вдруг чувствует такое острое, щемящее сочувствие к Снейпу — тот, черт бы его побрал, издевался над ним все эти годы как мог! И потом, благодаря вмешательству Дамблдора Снейп выжил, а не остался валяться в хижине хладным трупом с разорванной шеей. Память, сказал директор, вернется, магия тоже, палочку ему отдали, так чего жалеть? Наоборот, Снейпу повезло больше, чем тому же бедняге Люпину! Да ведь? 

Все это он высказал вернувшимся на следующей день из Норы Рону с Гермионой. Те согласились, хотя Гермиона и нахмурилась недовольно, очень напомнив Гарри Макгонагалл. Женщины, кто их разберет! Рон, кажется, возвращению Снейпа не очень обрадовался — может, про Фреда подумал, который уж точно не вернется, потому что за ним никто эльфов не посылал? Но раздумывать было некогда. Рон с Гермионой тут же, едва закинув в спальни сундуки, засучили рукава и взялись за работу: директор Макгонагалл сперва хотела, разумеется, чтобы в начале учебного года школа была по возможности готова к приему учеников, но сентябрь уже почти закончился, а работы еще было невпроворот. О Снейпе Гарри больше ни с кем не говорил, хотя любопытных вопросов избежать было невозможно. Не каждый день человек, объявленный мертвым, по Хогвартсу расхаживает, к тому же не просто человек, а Снейп, про которого все думали, что он Пожиратель и гад, а оказывается, он все это время за нас был. Гарри просто качал головой: не моя тайна, спросите у Макгонагалл. Никто, понятное дело, у нее спрашивать так и не решился, но от Гарри постепенно отстали. 

Он бы и сам охотно выкинул Снейпа из мыслей, если бы то и дело не натыкался на него. Тот появлялся внезапно, словно вырастая из тени, бесшумный и молчаливый. Не произносил ни слова, не подходил ближе, просто смотрел, как Гарри и остальные расчищают проходы, восстанавливают стены, приводят в порядок кабинеты, теплицы, квиддичное поле, размещают на стенах портреты. Как привидение какое-то, честное слово! Участвовать не пытался, командовать или высказывать свое мнение насчет их действий тоже, стоял себе и смотрел, но веяло от него таким холодом, что никто не осмеливался приблизиться — не то чтобы кому-то особо хотелось, уж, во всяком случае, не Гарри! 

— Помог бы, — недовольно проворчал Симус, выслушав резкую отповедь пожилого господина в берете, изображенного на огромной, в тяжелой резной раме картине, которую он пытался повесить на стену. Господин считал, что его специально раскачивают из стороны в сторону, и требовал, чтобы это безобразие немедленно прекратилось. — А то стоит тут... 

Рон, разумеется, тут же его поддержал, а Гарри хотел было сказать, что помочь Снейп вряд ли в состоянии, но промолчал. 

Несколько раз он натыкался на Снейпа в коридоре — тот медленно шел, не глядя по сторонам, и вел кончиками пальцев по стене. Гарри он так и не заметил, погруженный в себя. Раз или два Снейп споткнулся о валяющиеся на полу камни и чуть не упал, едва удержавшись на ногах, и подавить внезапный порыв броситься на помощь и поддержать удалось с огромным трудом. 

На третий день Снейп вышел к завтраку в Большой зал. Они уже заканчивали, Рон быстро дожевывал сэндвич, сидя на самом краешке стула — работа подходила к концу, всех подгоняло радостное нетерпение, хотелось как можно скорее вылечить последние нанесенные старому замку раны, чтобы наконец перевернуть страницу и начать новую историю. Снейп появился на пороге, стремительный и прямой, как всегда, как раньше, сделал несколько быстрых шагов и запнулся, как будто споткнувшись под тяжестью обращенных на него взглядов. Рон подавился своим сэндвичем, откашлялся и буркнул что-то, явно очень нелестное, насчет всяких-которые-тут, но его прервал Невилл. Мягко и очень решительно, так, что Рон тут же недоуменно заткнулся. Гарри удивленно уставился на Невилла, однако тот только пожал плечами, одним глотком допил кофе и встал:

— Ну, пошли? Раньше начнем — раньше закончим.

Чертовски захотелось спросить, что это значит и почему, ради всего святого, Невилл так себя ведет, но Гарри кинул взгляд на его сосредоточенное лицо и промолчал. 

А вечером того же дня он увидел, как Снейп идет к выходу из школы, и с какой-то стати решил последовать за ним. Извечное любопытство, да. То самое, которое не раз и не два впутывало его в приключения... или в неприятности, с какой стороны посмотреть. Снейп шел быстро, но почти бесшумно, по сторонам не оглядывался, очень целеустремленный, но в его походке и почти болезненно распрямленной спине смутно чувствовалось какое-то напряжение — как будто Снейп не был до конца уверен в том, что собирается сделать, но скорее бы повстречался еще раз с Нагини, чем позволил бы кому-либо эту неуверенность заподозрить. Гарри шел следом, прячась в тени и жалея о том, что мантия осталась в спальне.

Перед статуей Урика Странного, которую Невиллу с Симусом все-таки удалось вернуть на подобающее место, Снейп почему-то остановился, обошел ее кругом, внимательно осмотрел беднягу Урика со всех сторон. Гарри ждал, притаившись в стенной нише, и от всей души надеялся, что никого не принесет сейчас во двор — почему-то очень хотелось доследить до конца. Он на всякий случай вытащил палочку, потому что Снейп с каждой секундой выглядел все страньше и страньше. 

Оставив наконец в покое Урика Странного, Снейп двинулся дальше, пересек двор, чуть помедлил, как будто собираясь с духом, и вышел наружу. Гарри подождал немного и пошел за ним, но замер возле ворот, боясь, что его обнаружат.

Снейп остановился у того самого валуна, на котором тогда Гарри сидел, и достал свою палочку. Сначала он какое-то время просто ее рассматривал — словно бы пытался понять или вспомнить, что это за предмет и зачем он нужен. Но ведь этого он не должен забыть, так? Снейп помнит, что он маг, помнит, что такое волшебная палочка, просто его магия... Как сказал Дамблдор? Салли ее блокировал. Это что же получается, профессор Снейп теперь вроде как сквиб? От этой мысли Гарри стало как-то неуютно, он поежился, словно от холода, и нащупал в кармане собственную палочку, которая с привычной готовностью легла в ладонь. 

Вообще-то надо было уходить: во-первых, все происходящее его не касалось, а во-вторых, оно ему попросту не нравилось. Нужно, наверное, позвать кого-нибудь из учителей или просто оставить Снейпа в покое и уйти, пока тот его не заметил, но Гарри стоял и смотрел.

Снейп вдруг скинул мантию прямо на примятую траву и поддернул рукава черного сюртука. Потом, широко шагая, подошел вплотную к стене, осмотрел поврежденный и еще не восстановленный участок, даже ощупал те выступы и трещины, до которых смог дотянуться. Кивнул самому себе. Вернулся обратно. Наставил палочку на выбитый из стены камень и что-то сказал, делая плавный взмах в сторону стены.

Камень не шевельнулся. 

Снейп посмотрел на стену, на камень, на зажатую в руке палочку. Гарри издалека разглядел, как скривилось его лицо, и готов был поклясться, что различил в негромком бормотании несколько не подходящих профессору словечек. Потом Снейп повторил свои движения, очень медленно и тщательно, выверяя каждый жест. Ничего не случилось.

— Северус? 

Занятый наблюдением за Снейпом, Гарри не заметил, откуда появилась директор Макгонагалл. Мимо него вроде бы не проходила — из Хогсмида или из леса, видимо. Поддерживая длинную юбку, Макгонагалл быстро поднималась по тропинке, но Снейп, как показалось Гарри, не очень-то ей обрадовался. Он запихнул палочку в карман сюртука, поднял мантию, отряхнул от прилипших травинок и запахнулся в нее, как будто пытаясь отгородиться от непрошеного внимания директрисы. Та подошла ближе, и они заговорили о чем-то вполголоса. Как Гарри ни напрягал слух, толком понять, о чем они говорят, ему так и не удалось: Макгонагалл о чем-то спрашивала, а Снейп отвечал резко и односложно, не скрывая раздражения. Голоса они, тем не менее, не повышали, так что Гарри ничего как следует не расслышал — кажется, что-то вроде «какого черта, Минерва!» и «несправедливо», но он бы не поклялся, что разобрал правильно. 

Почему бы им не говорить чуть погромче, а? Не слышно же ничего. Гарри, забывшись, сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один, стараясь оставаться незаметным и двигаться как можно тише. Из-под ноги сорвался камешек, покатился вниз по тропе, шум громким эхом отозвался в ушах. Снейп резко обернулся, перебив Макгонагалл на полуслове, и в несколько прыжков оказался рядом. Палочка, снова зажатая в его кулаке, была направлена прямо на Гарри, и тот невольно отступил на шаг — ладно, магия Снейпу пока не подчиняется, так ведь и палочкой в глаз получить тоже приятного мало!

— Поттер! — выплюнул Снейп. — Опять вы?

Гарри даже обидно стало — что это «опять»? Он ничего плохого не сделал, просто проверить решил, все ли в порядке. Но Снейпу этого, понятное дело, было не объяснить.

— Вечно путаетесь под ногами, суете нос куда вас не просят! Вынюхиваете что-то, черт вас побери, — он едва не схватил Гарри за воротник, тот еле успел увернуться. — Наглый, невоспитанный щенок, который...

— Северус! — голос подоспевшей Макгонагалл прозвучал как удар хлыста. — Прекратите немедленно. Северус! Мистер Поттер, а вы что здесь делаете?

— Сует нос в чужие дела, я же говорю!

Гарри даже порадовался, совсем чуть-чуть, что магия Снейпу не подчиняется, а то бы тот в него сейчас чем-нибудь эдаким точно запустил, и Макгонагалл не остановила бы. Но горящие глаза, искаженное злобой лицо и протянутые к нему скрюченные пальцы почему-то не пугали, скорее будили в душе острое, незнакомое чувство, которому никак не получалось найти название. И это чувство вызывал... Снейп. Тот самый, ненавистный когда-то, почти умерший и воскресший, лишенный памяти и магии Снейп. 

— Северус, я парализую вас, если вы не остановитесь, клянусь. 

Снейп, словно опомнившись, отступил назад. Он тяжело дышал, на бледных ввалившихся щеках горели красные пятна, пальцы, кажется, слегка подрагивали. 

— Мистер Поттер, — Макгонагалл пристально посмотрела на Гарри, и тому стало вдруг стыдно за то, что он оказался здесь. — Мне кажется, вам стоит пойти к себе. Северус... уделите мне несколько минут, ладно?

— Только не в директорском кабинете!

— Хорошо, идемте. Хорошего вечера, мистер Поттер.

— Я... да. Хорошего вечера, директор... и вам, профессор.

Снейп ожег его еще одним красноречивым взглядом и пошел рядом с Макгонагалл, склонив голову и прислушиваясь к ее словам.

Когда Гарри вернулся в Гриффиндорскую гостиную, там еще не спали. Рон с Гермионой о чем-то шептались у камина, Парвати сидела в оконной нише, молча глядя в вечерние сумерки, Невилл и Симус играли в триктрак. В комнате царила усталая, ленивая тишина, какая бывает после дня трудной, но важной работы. Гарри посмотрел было на Рона и Гермиону, раздумывая, не присоединиться ли к ним и не рассказать ли о Снейпе, но те сначала о чем-то горячо, хоть и негромко, спорили, а потом принялись обниматься, и он решил, что ему там не место. Он подсел к Невиллу и Симусу и стал вполглаза следить за игрой. 

— Слышал, что сказала Макгонагалл? — спросил Невилл, не отрывая взгляда от доски.

— Что? 

— Нам нужны еще люди, а то не успеваем. Она говорит, что в эти выходные зовем на помощь всех, кого только можно — а то мы так до Рождества возиться будем. 

Гарри молча кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что помощь им действительно требуется. В самом начале, после Победы, торжественно похоронив павших, за восстановление Хогвартса с энтузиазмом принялись почти все, кто тогда участвовал в битве, и даже те, кто не участвовал, и они действительно много сделали тогда, но потом люди, понятное дело, постепенно вернулись к своим делам, к повседневной, нормальной жизни, и в школе остались только преподаватели да кое-кто из учеников. И это было в чем-то даже правильно — они строили заново свой дом.

Но в выходные Хогвартс снова, как в те первые дни, наполнился народом. Жители Хогсмида во главе с мадам Розмертой и Аберфортом, кое-кто из авроров и работников Министерства, друзья и родственники... Многие замечали Гарри, подходили к нему, чтобы пожать руку или похлопать по плечу, совсем как тогда, в начале мая, когда он не знал порой, куда деваться от всеобщего внимания. Очень хотелось сбежать в один из боковых коридоров и спокойно работать там наедине со своими мыслями, но это было бы невежливо: люди пришли на помощь, они имели право видеть человека, которого считали героем. Поэтому Гарри улыбался, кивал и просто пытался держаться чуть в стороне от остальных.

Он заметил Джинни, которая в паре с Малькольмом Присом как раз заканчивала с последними окнами Большого зала, и помахал ей рукой. Джинни махнула в ответ, что-то сказала Прису, но подходить не стала — и, пожалуй, Гарри был этому скорее даже рад. 

— Слушай, а все-таки... 

Гарри вздрогнул, моментально обернулся, но это оказался всего лишь Рон, который стоял рядом с ним и тоже внимательно смотрел на сестру. 

— Я не стал тогда спрашивать, подумал — не мое дело, да и вообще не до того было. Просто... Ты и Джинни... Я думал, у вас все получится.

— Я тоже думал, — Гарри помолчал, пытаясь облечь в слова то, что до сих пор жило в нем на уровне смутного ощущения. Хотя Джинни тогда, кажется, его поняла, а вот поймет ли Рон? — Когда я... ну... После того, как я ушел в лес и вернулся потом — я ведь был уверен, что не вернусь, понимаешь?

— Гарри... 

— Ну да. Так было надо, так было правильно в тот момент, я не к тому. 

Он снова замолчал. Ни разу, ни с кем он не говорил о том, что собирался сейчас сказать Рону, и было ему, откровенно говоря, слегка не по себе.

— Мне кажется, я вернулся... другим, не тем, каким был раньше.

— Каким — другим?

— Не знаю. Не могу объяснить. Но — и Джинни это первой, наверное, почувствовала — я изменился, а она нет. Как будто мы с ней пошли в разные стороны по дороге, а вернуться не получается. И мы решили, что так будет лучше.

Рон помолчал, колупая большим пальцем выемку на стене, шмыгнул носом и спросил, не глядя на Гарри:

— С нами тоже так вышло, да? Со мной и с Гермионой? В разные стороны? 

Гарри замотал головой, готовый спорить и отрицать, доказывать, что нет, никогда, как Рону такое в голову пришло... Но не стал, понимая где-то очень глубоко, что Рон догадался правильно. Когда ты уходишь, чтобы умереть, и умираешь, уходишь за грань, заглядываешь за колышущийся занавес, за которым тебя наверняка уже заждались, а потом все-таки возвращаешься обратно или тебя возвращают, вытаскивают — ты просто не можешь остаться прежним. Даже если сам себе в этом не признаешься, ты все равно уже другой, и с этим другим тебе еще и самому предстоит сначала познакомиться. 

А самое паршивое: тому, кто там не был, кто не возвращался, ничего и не объяснишь толком. Ты такой один... 

Безнадежно ища слова для ответа Рону, Гарри обвел глазами Большой зал, уже почти восстановленный, хотя до прежнего блеска ему было далеко. Взгляд выхватил худую фигуру в черном — Снейп работал у противоположной стены рядом с Флитвиком, руками, без всякой магии, поднимая на стены картины. Вокруг него образовалось кольцо пустоты, как будто люди не хотели или боялись приближаться, и Гарри заметил, как некоторые перешептываются, кивая в сторону Снейпа, но тот, казалось, не обращал на это никакого внимания. Просто нагибался, брал еще одну картину и пристраивал ее на стене, если мог достать, а если не мог — протягивал Флитвику, чтобы тот поднял ее на место заклинанием. Флитвик что-то негромко говорил, Гарри не было слышно, что именно, но Снейп молчал, отделываясь скупыми кивками и жестами. Черт, а ведь если подумать, то как раз Снейп тоже ведь... как и он, Гарри... вернулся. Хотя Дамблдор сказал, что Снейп не совсем умер, так ведь и Гарри, наверное, тоже не совсем. И если так, значит, наверное...

Отследить внезапную мысль до конца Гарри не успел.

— С-сволочь, — негромко, но очень отчетливо прошипел слева знакомый голос. — С-сука слизеринская. 

Гарри с Роном обернулись одновременно. Джордж, бледный, с горящими глазами и искривленными губами, уставился на Снейпа — и был в этот момент пугающе на него похож. Гарри шагнул было к нему, но не успел ничего сделать. В следующий миг Джордж, уже с палочкой наизготовку, оказался возле Снейпа, который тут же выпрямился и повернулся к нему.

— Мистер Уизли, что вы себе...

— Сволочь!

— Мистер Уизли, прекратите немедленно! — потребовал Флитвик, пытаясь оттеснить Джорджа, но тот словно не замечал ничего и никого, кроме Снейпа. Остальные в недоумении смотрели на эту сцену, но Гарри, обменявшись в Роном взглядами, двинулся вперед. Джордж в последнее время стал малопредсказуем и мог выкинуть все что угодно, а сейчас явно собирался это продемонстрировать. На Снейпе. Который не мог ответить тем же. Вот дерьмо фестралье!

— Он же убийца! — громкий, надрывный крик Джорджа прокатился по залу, заглушая шепотки. — Убийца и предатель, какого черта он тут делает? 

— Профессор Снейп не...

— Он убийца, он убил директора Дамблдора, забыли? Если бы не эта слизеринская гадина, Фред мог бы остаться в живых! Это он виноват, он и его дружки!

— Успокойтесь, мистер Уизли, вы не в себе! Профессор Снейп был оправдан, — Флитвик схватил было Джорджа за руку, но тут же отлетел в сторону и едва не упал. 

— Оправдан? А мне похуй, оправдан ублюдок или нет, брата мне это не вернет! И ухо... — Джордж коснулся свободной рукой головы. — Ухо тоже!

— Мистер Уизли, — холодно сказал Снейп, хотя голос его слегка дрогнул. — Если вы немедленно не прекратите этот балаган...

— То что? Что ты сделаешь, змей ползучий? Баллы с меня поснимаешь, сука? Или тоже прикончишь на глазах у всех? А вот на тебе!

Джордж резко, наотмашь махнул палочкой сверху вниз, и Снейп невольно отшатнулся с приглушенным стоном, закрывая щеку ладонью. Сквозь пальцы сочилась кровь, несколько капель упали на каменные плиты пола, и Гарри отстраненно подумалось: хорошо, наверное, что Снейп почти всегда в черном, пятна от крови почти не заметно будет, может, поэтому так и одевается? Джордж, выглядящий уже практически безумным, снова поднял палочку.

— Джордж, нет! Стой!

Гарри рванулся вперед, но Рон обогнал его, одним громадным прыжком подскочил к брату и сшиб с ног, повалив на пол. Джордж зарычал, завозился, стремясь высвободиться и ударить еще раз, но Рон держал крепко, одновременно выворачивая руку с зажатой в пальцах палочкой и ласково бормоча что-то успокаивающее. Через несколько мгновений Джордж оставил все попытки вырваться из его хватки, уткнулся лицом в грязный камень и глухо разрыдался. Все его тело сотрясала неостановимая дрожь. Гарри перевел взгляд на Снейпа — тот опустил перепачканную красным руку и стоял совершенно неподвижно, на бледной щеке алела широкая царапина, а кровь все текла и текла. 

Флитвик негромко выругался и подошел к Снейпу, встревоженно вглядываясь в его застывшее лицо.

— Северус... 

— Что здесь происходит? — директор Макгонагалл, перед которой все расступались, словно волны перед разогнавшимся кораблем, быстрым шагом подошла к ним и одним взглядом обвела представшую перед ней картину. — Мистер Поттер, Филиус, в чем дело? Северус...

— Все в порядке, — безжизненным голосом отозвался Снейп, как будто не замечая пачкающей мантию крови. На черном пятна были почти незаметны. Рон торопливо поднялся и, отряхивая колени, отступил в сторону, подальше от строгого взгляда директрисы. Профессор Флитвик несколькими немногословными фразами обрисовал случившееся, Макгонагалл мрачно кивнула и вытащила палочку.

— В порядке, говорите... Поппи! Где мадам Помфри? Мистеру Уизли нужна ваша помощь, его надо срочно доставить в Больничное крыло и заставить выпить что-нибудь успокоительное, у вас же найдется... Замечательно, я так и думала! Северус, ваша рана...

— Царапина, — так же безжизненно ответил тот, небрежно пожав плечами. — Не беспокойтесь.

— Не буду. Поппи, пока вы не ушли, взгляните на профессора Снейпа, на всякий случай.

Склонившаяся над Джорджем мадам Помфри выпрямилась, посмотрела на Снейпа, недовольно пожевала губами и легким движением палочки прикоснулась к ране. Кровь тут же остановилась. Снейп провел по щеке тыльной стороной чистой ладони, посмотрел на кровавый след, словно в недоумении, обвел собравшихся взглядом, от которого у Гарри почему-то прошел по спине холодок, потом выпрямился и быстро пошел к распахнутым дверям. Перед ним расступались, как прежде перед Макгонагалл.

Дождавшись, пока мадам Помфри бережно и осторожно отлевитирует Джорджа прочь из зала, Макгонагалл посмотрела вокруг и недовольно нахмурилась.

— Я попросила бы всех вернуться к работе, если не возражаете. Скоро ужин, а у нас еще много дел. Мистер Уизли, — острый взгляд ее нашел в толпе поежившегося Рона. — Спасибо за то, что отреагировали так быстро. Боюсь, вашему брату необходима серьезная помощь... Я поговорю с Артуром и Молли. 

Остаток вечера Гарри, Рон и присоединившаяся к ним Гермиона проработали, почти не разговаривая. На ужине они сели втроем, но Гарри не хотелось говорить ни о Джинни, которая о чем-то оживленно болтала с Малькольмом, ни о Снейпе, ни о происшествии с Джорджем, поэтому завязавшаяся было беседа быстро увяла и доедали они, перекидываясь редкими малосодержательными фразами. Снейп на ужине не появился, но Гарри несколько раз ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд директора Макгонагалл.

Ночью он почему-то никак не мог уснуть — ворочался с боку на бок, прислушиваясь к ровному похрапыванию Рона и сопению Невилла, скидывал одеяло, потом опять укутывался с головой, считал сначала овец, потом гиппогрифов, вспоминал все вызубренные когда-то компоненты зелий и названия созвездий, но сон никак не желал приходить. Наконец, не выдержав, Гарри сел под одеялом, зажег «Люмос» и достал из тумбочки Карту Мародеров. Когда же он в последний раз пользовался ею? Кажется, в прошлой жизни, когда искал точку, подписанную «Джиневра Уизли». Сейчас эта точка нашлась в спальне для девочек, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как совсем недавно с замирающим сердцем следил за ее передвижениями. 

От нечего делать он принялся рассматривать карту. Джордж ожидаемо обнаружился в пустом Больничном крыле, рядом с ним дежурила мадам Помфри. Бедняга Джордж, он после смерти Фреда так и не пришел толком в себя... Точка с надписью «Минерва Макгонагалл» оказалась в директорском кабинете — видимо, директору тоже не спалось, неудивительно, у нее столько забот сейчас. Может, с Дамблдором советуется? Гарри провел пальцем по карте, по пустым коридорам, по классам и кабинетам, где уже скоро, наверное, начнутся уроки. Ему казалось, что когда восстановится и вернется к жизни старый Хогвартс, уйдет и то странное, холодное чувство, которое то и дело стискивало ему грудь. Только тогда можно будет сказать: «Все, мы победили!»

Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри не сразу заметил ползущую по одному из безлюдных коридоров одинокую точку. Он поднес палочку поближе, присмотрелся внимательнее... Да, не только ему и директору Макгонагалл в эту ночь не спалось. Но куда, интересно, направился в такое время Снейп? 

Точка, украшенная витиеватой надписью «Северус Снейп» казалась какой-то потерянной, что ли, хотя и двигалась по коридору довольно уверенно, не виляя и не сворачивая. Но куда его... Гарри прикусил губу, всматриваясь в карту, потом втянул в себя воздух. Да. Снейп шел на Астрономическую башню, точно. Но зачем ему туда понадобилось среди ночи?

Гарри сказал себе, что это не его дело, это его не касается и вообще он уже вырос из ночных прогулок. Точка вроде как ускорила шаг. Гарри еще немного поколебался, потом все-таки вылез из кровати, поежился, натянул поверх пижамы свитер и открыл сундук. Крышка негромко скрипнула.

— Нет, ма, — громко и отчетливо сказал вдруг Рон, заставив Гарри замереть на месте. — Метлы уже в сарае. Яблочное варенье!

Он перевернулся на другой бок и снова захрапел. Гарри перевел дыхание, немного подождал для надежности и вытянул из сундука мантию-невидимку.

— Я просто... ну... проверю, — сказал он сам себе, закутываясь в мантию. — Потому что... на всякий случай. Мало ли.

Темный коридор освещали только пляшущие по стенам огни факелов. Гарри вновь почувствовал себя одиннадцатилетним подростком, который крадется по ночному Хогвартсу, опасаясь, как бы его не поймал грозный профессор Снейп. Теперь роли, можно сказать, переменились.

Снейпа он заметил издалека — черное пятно в темноте. Тот быстро шел по коридору, не оглядываясь по сторонам, и шорох его шагов глох в густой тишине. Гарри он явно не слышал, правда, тот старался двигаться как можно тише. Немногочисленные портреты спали; время от времени кто-то из них открывал сонные глаза и провожал удаляющуюся фигуру в черном сердитым взглядом.

Перед ведущими на башню ступеньками Снейп остановился, как будто в нерешительности. Гарри тоже замер, прижавшись к стене и затаив дыхание. Он слышал только биение собственного сердца, такое громкое, что непонятно было — как Снейп его не замечает? Ступеньки поднимались вверх, вились и исчезали в полумраке. Наконец Снейп громко выдохнул, поставил ногу на первую, еще чуть-чуть постоял и стал медленно подниматься, держась рукой за перила. Гарри шел за ним на некотором расстоянии, ступая очень тихо и почти не дыша. Он сам не знал, зачем идет сейчас за Снейпом на Астрономическую башню, зачем следит за своим бывшим профессором, что хочет увидеть наверху. Просто шел и все.

На вершине башни оказалось на удивление холодно, так что Гарри молча порадовался, что надел свитер. Ветер рвал волосы Снейпа и его мантию, но тот как будто ничего не чувствовал, стоял посреди площадки молчаливой, неподвижной статуей. Воспоминания накатили, закружились в голове рваными кусками: вот тут стоял Малфой, сжимая трясущуюся палочку, вон в том углу застыл под мантией он сам, парализованный заклинанием директора Дамблдора... Потом появились Пожиратели, за ними — Снейп. «Северус, пожалуйста!» — прошелестело по стенам. Гарри вздрогнул, отгоняя воспоминания. 

Снейп пошевелился. Он потер лоб, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, потом шагнул в сторону и остановился, как показалось Гарри, почти на том же месте, где стоял тогда. Обвел глазами площадку, на мгновение взгляд его остановился на Гарри, и тот пригнулся еще ниже. Нет, сквозь мантию Снейп не видит — но что, если он чувствует неровное дыхание в темноте, слышит, как колотится чье-то сердце? 

Снейп вытащил палочку, вытянул ее перед собой. Он помнит, что было тогда, или ему просто рассказал тот же Дамблдор, и теперь он пробует восстановить ход событий? Гарри уже била мелкая противная дрожь, от холода, наверное, но с места его сейчас не сдвинула бы и упряжка фестралов. Лица Снейпа Гарри больше не видел, только фигуру с протянутой рукой. Снейп что-то коротко пробормотал — ветер тут же унес его слова в ночь, разобрать их не удалось, — потом шагнул вперед. Он двигался, как сомнамбула или человек под подавляющим волю заклинанием, его словно тащила какая-то невидимая нить — сила, которой он не мог или не хотел сопротивляться. Гарри как будто мысленно вернулся в тот проклятый вечер больше года назад — в другой жизни. Он точно так же, как тогда, стоял у стены под мантией и не мог сдвинуться с места, только вот не было ни Малфоя, ни Дамблдора, ни четверки Пожирателей, лишь он, Снейп и ночной холодный ветер.

Что именно произошло дальше, Гарри так до конца и не понял, если честно: вот только что Снейп был тут, возле наполовину обрушившегося парапета, потом вдруг пошатнулся, взмахнул руками... А в следующую секунду его уже не было. 

Воображение тут же нарисовало две параллельные картинки: на одной темная фигура в развевающейся на ветру мантии неслась вниз, к земле, чтобы упасть на твердые камни и остаться там сломанной марионеткой с оборванными веревочками, а на второй такая же точно фигура летучей мышью взмывала к бледной луне, оглашая воздух диким хохотом. Он же умеет летать! Но тело уже двигалось самостоятельно, не дожидаясь приказов рассудка: ноги сами поднесли Гарри к краю, рука сама вытащила палочку, а губы, тоже сами, сложились в громкое и отчетливое «Левикорпус!» — о том, что заклинание невербальное, он попросту забыл. Успел? Опоздал? И если успел, Снейп его сразу убьет или все-таки нет?

Лицо Снейпа, которое как-то очень внезапно вдруг появилось перед его глазами, показалось почти незнакомым, может быть, потому что тот вверх ногами висел? Хотя довольным он явно не выглядел, хорошо хоть, что в этот раз на нем нормальные штаны были! Гарри осторожно, стараясь не смотреть в глаза, отлевитировал висящего Снейпа к самой дальней стене, освободил от заклинания и на всякий случай отошел подальше. 

— Какого черта? — тихо пробормотал Снейп и тут же ударил кулаком в стену и заорал, обращаясь к ночному небу: — Какого черта это все значит, мать вашу!

Только тут Гарри сообразил, что мантию он так и не снял, а значит, Снейп его до сих пор не видит. Ничего себе, должно быть, ощущение:тебя хватают в воздухе за ноги и втягивают обратно, а ты не знаешь, кто это и что происходит. Мелькнула, конечно, скверная трусливая мыслишка: если его не видят, можно просто потихоньку уйти сейчас, найти кого-нибудь, да хоть домовика, и попросить позаботиться о Снейпе. И тот ведь никогда не узнает, кто был с ним на Астрономической башне, кто не позволил упасть — или все-таки взлететь? — и подхватил Снейповым же заклинанием. Зачем Гарри лишняя головная боль, у него своих проблем хватает!

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, встал перед Снейпом и снял мантию.

— Добрый вечер. То есть уже ночь. Это... я.

Несколько очень долгих мгновений Снейп молча смотрел на него, как будто не узнавая, потом со стоном опустился прямо на пол и откинулся на стену.

— Поттер... 

Гарри помедлил, не очень понимая, что ему теперь делать. Попрощаться и уйти? Спросить, не нужна ли помощь? Вызвать директора Макгонагалл? Заставить Снейпа спуститься с башни и отправить спать? Или сесть рядом с ним и... что? Ничего этого он делать не стал, просто молча стоял в нескольких шагах от двери. Снейп поднял что-то с полу, и Гарри уже почти пригнулся, готовый уклоняться от летящего в голову обломка стены, но Снейп несколько раз подкинул камень на ладони и зашвырнул в ночь. Негромкий звук от удара камня о камень эхом раскатился вокруг.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, мистер Поттер, — не глядя на Гарри, спросил Снейп, — какого дьявола вы опять шатаетесь по школе в такое время?

— Я гулял.

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за гуляние после отбоя, Поттер.

Гарри вздохнул, посмотрел на Снейпа — ему показалось, что он различает в призрачном лунном свете неровный шрам на щеке.

— Вообще-то я больше не студент, так что ничего не выйдет. 

— К сожалению.

Снейп замолчал, глядя в ночную темноту за парапетом, из которой его только что вытащили за ногу. Он сидел настолько неподвижно, что казался почти статуей или тенью от камня, если бы не прядь волос, которую упрямо трепал ветер. Почему-то на этот новый Снейп, молчаливый и словно погруженный в себя, не очень-то походил на того, к которому Гарри, можно сказать, привык как к неизбежному злу, которого терпеть не мог, боялся, презирал и ненавидел за убийство Дамблдора, которого хотел похоронить, чтобы больше о нем не думать. Но он был понятным, и несмотря ни на что — своим, а это казался почти незнакомцем.

Тишина все росла и ширилась, заполняя площадку на башне, и свист ветра только подчеркивал ее. Гарри не выдержал первым.

— Слушайте, я хотел сказать... Вы ведь не виноваты в смерти Фреда, понимаете? Это... Джордж в последнее время бывает не в себе, ему очень тяжело без брата, он не всегда понимает, что делает. Но это же не из-за вас! Фред Уизли просто... так получилось. Тогда многие умерли.

«И я тоже, — не добавил он. — И вы. Но мы вот с вами вернулись почему-то».

Снейп кашлянул, пошевелился, потер щеку и негромко проговорил:

— Мистер Поттер. Окажите мне одну услугу, будьте так добры. 

— Да. Да, конечно.

— Уйдите, а? Просто оставьте меня сейчас в покое. Я не хочу вас видеть.

Гарри стало вдруг очень обидно — он Снейпа, можно сказать, спас и хотел поддержать, а тот... Но было что-то в его голосе, в неподвижной фигуре, заставившее молча кивнуть, развернуться и пойти по ступенькам вниз. 

Рон поднял растрепанную голову, когда Гарри прокрался обратно в спальню, и, сонно моргая, посмотрел на него.

— Ты где это был?

— Нигде, — Гарри быстро разделся и скользнул под теплое одеяло, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько замерз. — Воздухом дышал. Спи.

Рон недоверчиво хмыкнул — ну вот, теперь небось не оставит в покое, примется выспрашивать, да еще и Гермионе расскажет! Потом голова его снова опустилась на подушку, и через несколько минут в спальне опять раздалось негромкое, удивительно мирное и домашнее похрапывание. 

Сам Гарри долго еще лежал без сна, глядя в потолок и слушая гулкую пустоту в голове, в которой крутились обрывки невнятных мыслей. О Снейпе он думать не хотел категорически, а о чем-то другом отчего-то не думалось. Только под утро, когда ночная темнота уже сменялась предрассветной серостью, Гарри задремал, и ему ничего не снилось. 

Он проснулся как от толчка. Невилл и Рон о чем-то тихонько переговаривались, собираясь на завтрак, но разбудили Гарри вовсе не их голоса, разбудила его одна внезапная мысль, которая на самом деле должна была прийти к нему уже давно, но почему-то явилась только сейчас. Наверное, потому, что оказалась не такой уж приятной. Гарри загнал эту мысль в глубину сознания, решив додумать ее как-нибудь потом, быстро оделся и отправился завтракать с друзьями. Рон время от времени задумчиво на него поглядывал, но, к счастью, ничего не говорил и с Гермионой, судя по всему, своими ночными наблюдениями не поделился. Может, подумал, что Гарри на свидание с Джинни или еще с кем-то ходил? Гарри решил на всякий случай не выяснять.

Ни Снейпа, ни Джорджа нигде не было видно. Гермиона сообщила, что Джордж все еще в Больничном крыле, под присмотром мадам Помфри и Молли, и Рон что-то буркнул себе под нос. А Снейп где? Не у Макгонагалл же выяснять! И вообще, его это не касается совершенно, в очередной раз напомнил себе Гарри. Вот не касается — и все, не его дело, пусть Снейп сам разбирается со своими проблемами. Из глубин сознания некстати вынырнула утренняя мысль, и как Гарри ни старался загнать ее обратно, ничего у него не выходило, она зудела в голове, настырная и надоедливая, как докси. Он отвечал невпопад, путался в заклинаниях и в конце концов чуть не уронил себе на ногу кусок колонны. После чего профессор Флитвик, укоризненно покачав головой, отправил его отдыхать.

Гермиона, понятное дело, разволновалась и хотела отправить с ним Рона, но Гарри решительно отказался, заявив, что все в порядке, он просто плохо спал и не выспался, так что нечего за него волноваться, пусть Рон лучше работает! Рон недовольно поморщился, но навязываться не стал и снова поднял палочку. 

В спальне никого не было. Гарри бросился было ничком на постель, но тут же снова встал и заходил по комнате, то и дело задевая боком кровать Рона. Мысль сверлила мозг, разрасталась в нем и беспокоила все сильнее, пока он наконец не сдался и не сел на постель. Ладно, хорошо. Ему нужно поговорить со Снейпом, и желательно сделать это прямо сейчас, чем быстрее, тем лучше, вот только где его искать? Макгонагалл, наверное, знает, и еще портреты могут, но те все расскажут Дамблдору, а Гарри не был уверен, что готов разговаривать об этом с кем-то из них. Хотя... есть кое-кто, кого можно попросить о помощи, и уж он-то Гарри никому не выдаст!

Гарри выглянул за дверь, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости никого нет, потом снова вернулся к кровати и тихонько позвал: 

— Кричер!

Старый домовик появился сразу же, донельзя счастливый, что может услужить «хозяину Гарри», выслушал просьбу — приказывать Гарри до сих пор так толком и не научился, поэтому в основном просил, но домовик все равно ему подчинялся без возражений, — и с тихим хлопком растворился в воздухе. Гарри снова сел, прикусил ноготь, но тут же вскочил и вновь принялся рассекать по комнате. А что, если... что, если он зря оставил ночью Снейпа одного на Астрономической башне? Если тот решил попробовать еще раз? Нет, глупости, Снейп бы никогда... Хотя что, собственно, Гарри о нем знает? Не так уж много, как выяснилось, практически ничего. 

Кричер вернулся довольно быстро, Гарри всего пару раз успел налететь на кровать Рона и больно стукнуться о нее бедром. Низко поклонившись, домовик сообщил:

— Директор Снейп внизу, хозяин Гарри Поттер. 

— Но Снейп же больше не... Ладно, неважно. Внизу — то есть у себя? Где он раньше жил, да?

— Хозяин Гарри прав.

— Но я понятия не имею, где именно... Кричер, можешь перенести меня туда? Только чтобы никто не видел?

Кричер еще раз поклонился и протянул ему морщинистую ручку. Уже ухватившись за нее и проваливаясь вместе с Кричером куда-то вниз, как будто сквозь все этажи прямо в подземелья, Гарри сообразил: куда именно «туда» его надо перенести, он ведь так и не сказал. Оставалось только надеяться, что старый домовик поймет все правильно.

Надежда не оправдалась — они с Кричером приземлились прямо в центре незнакомой, не слишком просторной гостиной. Осматриваться по сторонам открыто Гарри не решился, так, бросил несколько быстрых взглядов. Вопреки его ожиданиям комната была чем-то неуловимо похожа не на кабинет зельеварения, а скорее на гостиную факультета Слизерин, где они с Роном побывали на втором курсе, только теплее, что ли, и уютнее. Гобеленов и всяких штук почти не было, из всей роскоши один ковер на полу, зато в стене горел камин. Еще Гарри заметил большой стол, полку с книгами и глубокое кресло, в котором сидел явно разозленный их появлением Снейп.

Прежде чем Снейп успел что-то сказать, Кричер склонился в низком поклоне — ниже даже, чем когда-либо кланялся самому «хозяину», — и исчез без единого слова, оставив Гарри одного. Вот спасибо, конечно! Сейчас Снейп его без всякой магии просто придушит, и кто его сможет за это винить? Вваливаются тут всякие без приглашения.

Не давая Снейпу раскрыть рот и заорать, Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха и заговорил очень быстро, почти затараторил:

— Простите, что мы к вам вломились, Кричер не так меня понял, а я не знал, что домовики такое умеют делать! Хотите, я выйду и постучусь нормально, а вы меня впустите?

Кажется, Снейп от неожиданности подавился невысказанными ругательствами и закашлялся. Гарри выдохся и замолчал, переводя дыхание.

— А выйти и не стучать вы не можете, Поттер? Что вам вообще понадобилось опять?

Гарри вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ноги, потом решил, что хуже уже не будет, подтянул поближе стоящий возле письменного стола стул и уселся на него лицом к Снейпу. Тот вдруг усмехнулся:

— Наглость всегда была вашим вторым счастьем, мистер Поттер. Но раз мне от вас все равно, похоже, не избавиться — говорите что хотите и выметайтесь.

Снейп был какой-то странный, и в голосе его звучала непривычная нотка — Гарри даже подумал, не выпил ли он. С пьяными ему сталкиваться не особо приходилось, кроме разве что Сириуса да профессора Трелони: в доме Дурслей спиртное не жаловали. Но представить Снейпа пьяным было так же трудно, как... как представить его потерявшим магию и часть собственной памяти, едва не спрыгнувшим или не свалившимся с башни, выслушивающим обвинения Джорджа Уизли.

— Джорджа завтра утром должны переправить в Мунго, — вспомнил вдруг Гарри. — Директор Макгонагалл очень злилась на него — нападение на преподавателя и все такое... Но он правда не в себе. Ему помощь нужна.

— Я знаю, мистер Поттер, я говорил с директором. 

Рука Снейпа дернулась, как будто он хотел прикоснуться к шраму на щеке — побледневшему, но все еще заметному даже в неярком свете камина, — но усилием воли заставил пальцы остаться на подлокотнике. Он откинул голову назад, задрав подбородок, и Гарри различил непонятный блеск в его глазах.

— Это все, что вы хотели мне сообщить? В таком случае благодарю и не смею задерживать.

Гарри вздохнул, снова осмотрел комнату, не задерживаясь ни на чем и почти ничего не запоминая из увиденного, мельком взглянул на Снейпа, отвернулся и сказал:

— Вы, наверное... То есть, конечно, вы не помните, но я был в Визжащей хижине, когда Волдеморт натравил на вас змею.

Снейп, плотнее запахнув мантию, одарил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья.

— Кажется, директор Дамблдор упоминал об этом, и, должен признать, мысль о вашем... присутствии не доставляет мне удовольствия.

— Да уж, удовольствия там было мало.

Гарри посмотрел на свои руки, как будто ища следы крови. 

— А про воспоминания он вам тоже сказал?

— Про какие воспоминания, мистер Поттер?

— Значит, не сказал... Хотя знаете, на самом деле я не уверен, что Дамблдор в курсе, его не было, когда я их смотрел тогда в директорском кабинете. Странно, мне казалось когда-то, что директор знает все. 

— Никто не знает всего, Поттер, — не отрывая от Гарри пристального взгляда, бросил Снейп, как будто стремился поддержать светскую беседу. — Так о каких воспоминаниях идет речь?

— О... О ваших. Которые вы мне отдали. Когда... умирали в Визжащей хижине.

То ли охнув, то ли негромко простонав, Снейп подался вперед. Гарри показалось, что он так вцепился в подлокотники специально, чтобы не броситься вперед, не вцепиться ему в воротник и не начать трясти изо всех сил, добираясь до истины.

— Что? Поттер, что вы только что сказали? Я вам отдал... у вас есть мои воспоминания? И вы, черт бы вас побрал, все это время молчали?

— Были. У меня были ваши воспоминания.

Гарри поежился, мысленно возвращаясь в тот вечер — директорский кабинет, пустая рама над креслом и дым воспоминаний Северуса Снейпа, клубящийся вокруг него. А потом он выходит из комнаты, чтобы отправиться на смерть, и закрывает за собой дверь... а туманные картины жизни, которая, как он думал, оборвалась недавно в хижине, медленно тают в безмолвии. 

— Я думал, что вы умерли, и собирался умереть сам. Я их... оставил тогда. В кабинете директора, прямо в думосборе. 

Снейп обмяк в кресле, как будто из него разом выпустили весь воздух, и Гарри почему-то стало холодно, несмотря на горящий камин. Он вздохнул, борясь с совершенно нелепым желанием встать, подойти к Снейпу, взять его за руку... Обнять? Да нет, чушь какая-то, обнимать Снейпа! Придумается же такое.

— Вы же знаете, что вас оправдали? Дамблдор позаботился, а еще я... я рассказал о том, что увидел в воспоминаниях, Кингсли Шеклболту.

— И он вам поверил? — глухо спросил Снейп. Гарри усмехнулся, хотя особого веселья сейчас не чувствовал: 

— Попробовал бы не. Я, к вашему сведению, был тогда герой и победитель, меня на руках готовы были носить.

Он ждал какого-нибудь язвительного замечания из серии «Могу себе только представить, какое удовольствие вы от этого получали, мистер Поттер!», но Снейп промолчал, и тишина, повисшая после этих слов, была такой тяжелой и давящей, что Гарри чуть не плюнул на все и не ушел обратно в гриффиндорскую спальню. Вместо этого он набрал побольше воздуху и сказал, глядя прямо в бледное лицо:

— Я мог бы рассказать вам то, что помню. Вдруг это поможет? Ну... вдруг вы потом тоже вспомните?

Из груди Снейпа вырвался прерывистый вздох, а потом он очень медленно, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в подлокотники своего кресла, молча кивнул. Гарри помедлил, чтобы собраться с мыслями и выстроить в нужном порядке отпечатавшиеся когда-то в сознании картинки, послушал, как трещит огонь в камине и как вздыхает о чем-то своем старый, постепенно оправляющийся от ран замок. Он так старательно не думал о воспоминаниях, которые отдал ему тогда умирающий Снейп, был так занят возвращением к жизни и восстановлением разрушенного, что сейчас не знал, с чего бы начать. Но Снейп ждал, его горящий нетерпением взгляд одновременно умолял и приказывал, и Гарри, глубоко вздохнув, прочистил горло и заговорил.

Он говорил, а Снейп слушал, не перебивая, как будто ловя каждое его слово всем своим существом. Слова приходили почти что сами, Гарри и не думал, что так хорошо помнит все детали. Он говорил и говорил, рассказывая о том, что увидел в думосборе, стараясь не пропустить ничего, даже если некоторые воспоминания казались слишком интимными, слишком личными и ему было почти стыдно произносить все это вслух. Но это были воспоминания Снейпа, и теперь Гарри возвращал их — как мог.

Когда он наконец закончил и остановился, Снейп, сидящий теперь с закрытыми глазами, не издал ни звука. Гарри тоже замолчал, как будто все слова в мире просто-напросто закончились после его рассказа, и теперь осталась только тишина, которая все длилась и длилась, но почему-то больше не казалась давящей или неловкой. Словно тонкая, но очень прочная нить протянулась между ним и Снейпом — разделенное нечто, непроговариваемое вслух, но очень важное. Гарри понятия не имел, с чего вдруг ему такое почудилось, и мысленно обругал себя самого идиотом, но ощущение осталось. Снейп тоже что-то такое чувствует, интересно? Ага, можешь у него прямо спросить — мало не покажется без всякой магии.

— Лили... — сказал вдруг Снейп едва слышно, не открывая глаз и не шевелясь. — Хотите совет, мистер Поттер? Никогда никого не возводите на пьедестал — там очень холодно и дует, людям, как правило, не нравится стоять на самом верху.

Гарри не очень понял, что это должно означать, но на всякий случай кивнул, решив подумать обо всем потом. Снейп опять замолчал, рука его, словно бы против воли хозяина, потянулась к закрытому воротником мантии горлу, пальцы погладили плотную ткань да так там и остались, защищая и прикрывая. Потом Снейп резко выпрямился, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я... — начал он, и неуверенность в его голосе странно противоречила твердости лица. — Я должен попросить вас об услуге, мистер Поттер. Вы не обязаны соглашаться, разумеется, но для меня это было бы чрезвычайно важно.

— Да? 

Снейп просит его об услуге! Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, не иначе.

— Боюсь, больше мне просить об этом некого. Вы не могли бы... Я хочу побывать в Визжащей хижине.

Гарри шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, хотя и не мог бы, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что удивлен. От Снейпа вполне можно было ждать чего-то подобного, и, честно говоря, Гарри его понимал — несколько недель назад он сказал всем, что хочет пройтись, с некоторым трудом отделался от Гермионы и отправился в Запретный лес, едва не столкнувшись в Хагридом на опушке. Он в последний момент успел нырнуть в кусты и, как только Хагрид скрылся из виду, углубился в заросли. Полянку, где все тогда произошло, он нашел не сразу, долго бродил между деревьями, спотыкаясь о корни и пробираясь сквозь кусты. Но место узнал сразу, с первого шага. На полянке он опустился на землю и долго лежал, глядя на бегущие по небу легкие облака и почти до боли ощущая себя живым.

Потом ему здорово досталось — оказалось, он провел в лесу несколько часов и Макгонагалл уже готова была отправить Хагрида на поиски.

— Ладно, — просто сказал он и, кажется, услышал, как выдохнул Снейп. — Завтра? Давайте завтра вечером, тогда народу будет не так много, меньше вероятность, что нас заметят. 

Почему-то Гарри был уверен, что Снейп совсем не хочет оповещать об их планах весь Хогвартс. Снейп, помедлив, кивнул.

— Поттер... 

— Завтра вечером у ворот, да? Когда закончим работать. 

— Да. Поттер...

— Я тогда пойду, наверное, а то скоро меня искать будут, придется выдумывать, где я был. Надеюсь, вам хоть немножко помогло, что я все рассказал.

— Поттер.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

Несмотря на то, что это короткое слово далось Снейпу явно нелегко, в груди приятно потеплело. Этот вернувшийся Снейп нравился ему гораздо больше, чем раньше; его хотелось узнать получше, ему хотелось... помочь. Да. Помочь, чтобы тот снова произнес это самое «спасибо» хриплым, чуть запинающимся голосом. Гарри кивнул и встал со стула.

— Значит, завтра вечером у ворот, да? Хорошо. Кричер!

На следующий вечер Гарри, к удивлению и некоторому недовольству Рона, отказался от партии в шахматы, сославшись на усталость и головную боль. Гермиона попыталась было отправить его в Больничное крыло, но Гарри отмахнулся.

— Ничего серьезного, не переживай ты так. Пойду свежим воздухом подышу, и все пройдет.

— Давай я с тобой, — с готовностью вызвался Рон, но Гарри покачал головой. Рон ему в этот вечер был совсем, совсем не нужен, а говорить друзьям, что он ведет Снейпа в хижину... Наконец ему удалось от них отделаться. Рон, кажется, обиделся, но с этим ничего поделать сейчас было нельзя.

Гарри, усмехнувшись, подумал, что не узнает сам себя. Если бы кто-то сказал ему раньше, что он будет врать лучшим друзьям, людям, с которыми столько всего прошел и ради которых готов был умереть без раздумий... И ради чего? То есть ради кого? Может, Гермиона права, и ему правда надо в Больничное крыло? А то и в Мунго, в одно отделение с Локхартом. 

Снейп уже ждал его — прямая худощавая фигура, почти незаметная в тени деревьев. Они обменялись молчаливым кивком и направились к Гремучей иве, Гарри шел чуть впереди, постоянно чувствуя спиной присутствие Снейпа, хотя тот шагал практически беззвучно. 

Ива, тоже пострадавшая во время нападения на Хогвартс, злобно замахала остатками ветвей. Гарри стало жалко упрямое дерево, но он отогнал лишние эмоции и быстро направил заклинанием в нужное место подхваченный с земли прутик. Гремучая ива замерла, воздев ветки к небу, и воздух вокруг словно застыл, загустел, дышать стало трудно, приходилось кусками проталкивать его в легкие. Гарри покосился на Снейпа и махнул рукой в сторону прохода. 

— Нам туда.

— Этот проход я помню, мистер Поттер. Слишком хорошо, к сожалению... 

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-нибудь сказать, Снейп подобрал полы мантии и нырнул в темную горловину тоннеля под корнями ивы. Гарри последовал за ним.

В тоннеле было темно, как и в прошлый раз, слабый огонек «Люмоса», дрожащий на конце палочки, почти не разгонял окружающий мрак. Но Снейпу, казалось, свет был не нужен, он быстро и тихо продвигался вперед, и Гарри едва поспевал за ним. Не зря, наверное, говорили, что Снейп в темноте видит, как летучая мышь! Проход все длился и длился, как будто стал гораздо длиннее, чем Гарри помнил. Сколько они так уже ползут в тишине, прерываемой только его шумным дыханием и негромкими ругательствами, когда он спотыкался об очередной корень? 

Кончился тоннель внезапно — вот только что они еще ползли, а в следующий миг Гарри уже вывалился в комнату, едва не наткнувшись на Снейпа. После темноты подземного хода льющийся из окон слабый свет осенних сумерек заставил его заморгать и прикрыть глаза рукой. «Люмос» он не погасил, и огонек оказался направлен прямо на закаменевшую у стены фигуру. Гарри сглотнул и прошел вперед, осматриваясь по сторонам. 

— Мы прятались вот здесь, за ящиком — я, Рон и Гермиона. Под мантией, конечно. Волдеморт... — Гарри ткнул палочкой, — сначала сидел за этим столом, нам только руки его было видно, а потом встал. И по комнате ходил, медленно так. А вон в том углу, видите — там был такой огромный шар, прозрачный, как мыльный пузырь, только громадный. И змея внутри извивалась.

— Нагини, — бесцветно уточнил Снейп.

— Ну да, я же и говорю — змея Волдеморта, которую нам надо было убить, мы за этим и пришли. 

Он помолчал, пытаясь вспомнить все как можно точнее. Худая фигура в хламиде, безносое лицо, озаренное заглянувшей в окно луной, шар со змеей. 

— А вы... Вы совсем рядом с нами прошли, я даже испугался, что сейчас нас обнаружите. Потом остановились, тоже очень близко, вот тут, — Снейп, словно во сне, шагнул на указанное место. — Нам вас плохо было видно. А упали вы... — голос Гарри опустился почти до шепота, но в тишине хижины этот шепот показался почти криком. — Вот здесь. Наверное, даже пятна крови днем можно еще различить.

Снейп чуть переместился и снова застыл со стиснутыми кулаками, напряженный и очень прямой, стоя теперь на том самом месте, где лежало тогда его тело. Мертвое тело — так решил в ту ночь Гарри. Он не шевелился, но воздух вокруг него дрожал, словно дымка марева в жаркий день, и что-то тоненько зазвенело на самой границе слуха. Гарри на всякий случай отступил, держа палочку наготове — если вдруг рванет, надо успеть поставить щит, и хорошо бы самого Снейпа тоже закрыть, он ведь все-таки не виноват... Но секунды текли, а ничего так и не произошло, и дымка постепенно рассеялась. 

Снейп выдохнул, плечи его бессильно опустились, кулаки разжались, и он повернулся к Гарри.

— Спасибо. Это... много для меня значит.

— Вы думали, что все вспомните, да? И что магия вернется?

Помедлив, Снейп кивнул и устало сел на стул возле стола. 

— И... что-нибудь получилось?

Снейп долго молчал, потом неохотно ответил:

— Не знаю, мистер Поттер. Я что-то почувствовал — тень на краю сознания, отблеск света вдали, едва слышный зов. Но поймать не сумел... 

— Мне очень жаль.

Гарри не врал — ему и правда было жаль этого человека, и так хотелось хоть чем-нибудь ему помочь! Но чем? И примет ли он помощь?

— Это не ваша вина, Поттер. Не все вертится вокруг вас, как ни странно.

— Но директор Дамблдор...

— Пытался меня спасти, я в курсе. И теперь считает, что я должен быть ему благодарен... Но у меня украли кусок жизни, даже не поинтересовавшись, а что, собственно, я сам по этому поводу думаю. Это... очень дерьмовое чувство, мистер Поттер.

Что-то внутри Гарри дрогнуло, потянувшись к Снейпу, он поежился, как от холода. Захотелось сесть рядом, обнять худые плечи, взять за руку и сказать... Сказать, что он понимает, что все как-нибудь обязательно устроится, обычно все как-нибудь устраивается, правда же? И почувствовать, как тот медленно расслабляется, как напряжение покидает тело, а потом Снейп повернет к нему голову и улыбнется. 

Гарри потряс головой, прогоняя нелепые, непонятные, совершенно ненужные сейчас картинки. Об этом он тоже подумает потом, когда будет время. 

— А хотите... Хотите, пойдем в Хогсмид? Заглядем к мадам Розмерте, а потом вернемся в Хогвартс. Ну, чтобы в подземный ход снова не лезть?

Снейп поднял голову, удивленно посмотрел на него, и мгновение Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что тот сейчас откажется, конечно, откажется, еще чего не хватало, с Поттером к Розмерте ходить! И даже лучше, чтобы он отказался, потому что идея-то дурацкая, на самом деле. И тогда Гарри вполне успеет сыграть с Роном в шахматы. Но Снейп пожал плечами, поднялся со стула и направился к двери. 

— Хорошо. Идемте.

Гарри недоверчиво хмыкнул и последовал за ним.

Хогсмид уже почти вернулся к нормальной, доволдемортовой жизни, ничто не напоминало о разгуливающих там Пожирателях и дементорах, наполняющих воздух беспросветной тоской. Людей на улицах было не очень много, но в окнах домов ярко горел свет; время от времени наружу вырывались веселые голоса и взрывы смеха — жители магической деревни спешили жить, торопились возместить украденное у них войной время, доказать всем и самому себе, что все уже позади. Гарри глубоко втянул наполненный запахами воздух и улыбнулся самому себе. Он хотел тоже стать частью этой нормальной, обычной жизни, просто веселиться и радоваться простым вещам. Хорошей компании, вкусной еде, музыке, кружке сливочного пива с пышной шапкой пены... Может, когда-нибудь, очень скоро, у него все это получится? У всех у них.

Мадам Розмерта им обоим обрадовалась — к удивлению Гарри, Снейпу даже больше, чем ему самому.

— Северус! — она с широченной улыбкой вышла из-за стойки, и Снейп, как ни странно, не просто позволил ей себя обнять, но и сам приобнял в ответ. — И Гарри, ну надо же. Молодцы, что зашли, садитесь быстрее.

Розмерта вела себя так, словно в том, что они со Снейпом заявились к ней вдвоем, не было вот совсем ничего особенного. Она усадила их за столик, на котором в мгновение ока появились кружка сливочного пива для Гарри и бокал с чем-то для Снейпа, пристроилась рядом с ними на скамье и завела легкий, непринужденный разговор ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Гарри по большей части отделывался односложными замечаниями и хмыканием, но Снейп, опять-таки к его неимоверному удивлению, вполне себе без проблем общался с Розмертой и вроде как получал от их беседы удовольствие. Он вообще казался... нормальным. Не летучая мышь, не вампир из подземелий, не слизеринский гад, которого они ненавидели — за дело, между прочим! — всем факультетом. Не убийца директора Дамблдора, не шпион, не предатель. Просто человек, который сидит в теплом уютном баре и разговаривает с его хозяйкой. Снейп улыбался — а ведь Гарри, наверное, никогда в жизни не видел его улыбки! Улыбающийся Снейп, надо же. Гарри даже подумалось в какой-то момент: уж не кокетничает ли с ним мадам Розмерта? Нет, не может быть, это же... ну... Снейп!

Потом Розмерту позвали за другой столик, и она ушла, оглядываясь через плечо и чуть покачивая бедрами. Черт, спросить, что ли — было у Снейпа что-нибудь с хозяйкой «Трех метел» или нет? Чушь. Это не его дело, да и Снейп все равно не скажет, даже если и было. Но тот как будто почувствовал любопытство Гарри, приподнял бровь и слегка ухмыльнулся в бокал.

— Розмерта — очень хороший человек, мистер Поттер. У нее доброе сердце.

Они допили в молчании, немного смущенном, потому что общей темы найти не удавалось, а теснящиеся в голове у Гарри вопросы выпускать на волю было как минимум неловко. 

— Полагаю, нам с вами пора возвращаться в школу, мистер Поттер, — сказал наконец Снейп, отставляя бокал. — Я очень благодарен вам за сегодняшний вечер.

Гарри поерзал на скамье и тоже отодвинул пустую кружку.

— Да... не за что, вообще-то. Мне жаль, что вам не помогло.

Снейп задумчиво пожевал губу, а потом взглянул ему прямо в глаза, и Гарри не отвел взгляда:

— Может, и помогло. Может, быть, Дамблдор и Минерва правы, и нужно время... В любом случае — благодарю. 

Гарри промолчал. Он снова почувствовал ту странную, необъяснимую и удивительную близость, которая образовалась между ним и Снейпом и которой он и представить себе не мог. Не хотелось разрушить ее неосторожным словом или жестом, ее обязательно нужно было сохранить — даже если он ни малейшего понятия не имеет, какого черта это все значит вообще. В глазах Снейпа мелькнуло что-то непонятное, потом он поправил воротник, встал, одернул мантию и положил на стол несколько монет. Гарри хотел было запротестовать и сказать, что заплатит за себя сам, но Снейп покачал головой, обрывая невысказанные слова, попрощался с Розмертой, которая опять обняла его и как-то довольно долго, на взгляд Гарри, не отпускала, и вышел из «Трех метел» в осенний вечер.

Пока они неторопливо шли через деревню, Гарри то и дело бросал на Снейпа косые взгляды. Странно, он ведь никогда, наверное, на того по-настоящему и не смотрел, раз и навсегда определив буквально с первой же встречи во враги и уроды. Красавцем Снейпа Гарри и сейчас бы не назвал, но и носатым страшилищем — тоже. Худое лицо с резкими чертами в рамке черных волос, освещенное лучами опускающегося к земле солнца, казалось мягче и ближе, чем когда-либо ранее. Мысли эти были настолько незнакомыми и неудобными, что Гарри чуть отстал, затряс головой, стараясь, чтобы Снейп ничего не заметил, и больно ущипнул себя сквозь карман брюк. 

Выйдя на дорогу к Хогвартсу, Снейп ускорил шаг. Гарри, все еще погруженный в собственные мысли, быстро шел рядом с ним сквозь постепенно сгущающийся полумрак. По обе стороны от дороги темнели кусты, где-то в лесу громко крикнула какая-то птица, ей ответила другая. Они шли молча, только гравий хрустел под быстрыми шагами, и постепенно тишина стала угнетать Гарри, надо было, наверное, разбить ее как-то, но ничего умного или хотя бы не совсем дурацкого на ум не приходило. Наконец Гарри поймал за хвост одну верткую мысль и открыл рот:

— А вы...

Но Снейп внезапно схватил его за руку, заставляя остановиться. 

— Тихо. Слышите?

Гарри завертел головой, слушая во все уши. Ветер раскачивал верхушки деревьев, снова завели разговор птицы, им ответил далекий, едва слышный волчий вой, но ничего необычного или тревожащего он так и не услышал.

— Что? Что такое? Я ничего...

Яркая молния заклинания вылетела из кустов, понеслась прямо на них. Снейп дернул Гарри за руку, заставляя пригнуться и одновременно пытаясь отпихнуть себе за спину. Заклинание промелькнуло мимо. 

— Предатель! — громкий, хриплый голос — женский, с некоторым запозданием понял Гарри, — донесся слева. Эхом ему отозвался слева мужской: — Теперь не уйдешь!

Гарри вырвался из крепкой хватки, выхватил палочку и еле успел поставить щит, отбивая еще одно заклинание, на сей раз ярко-красное. Какого черта? 

— Какого черта, Снейп? — пригнувшись, он водил палочкой из стороны в сторону, готовый отразить следующую атаку. 

— Либо это пришли за вами, — слегка задыхаясь, отозвался сбоку Снейп, — либо за мной. Голоса мне знакомы. Полагаю, что мои бывшие... коллеги помнят о моем прошлом лучше, чем я. И внимательно читают газеты. Это же они, да? 

Гарри вполголоса выругался, глядя, как из кустов на дорогу выходят люди в длинных мантиях с капюшонами. Один, второй, третий... Всего их было пятеро — три впереди, двое за спиной. Все с палочками наизготовку. В животе внезапно похолодело, ладони вспотели. Гарри сглотнул и на всякий случай придвинулся поближе к Снейпу, который тоже достал палочку, но держал ее опущенной к земле. 

Одна из них, коренастая, почти на голову ниже остальных, и правда оказалась женщиной. Гарри узнал ее, когда она заговорила снова:

— Надо же, какая приятная неожиданность! 

— Две птички в одну ловушку, да? — густым басом хохотнул ее сосед справа.

— Алекто, — Снейп снова попытался отодвинуть Гарри за себя, но тот не позволил. Да и какой в этом был смысл, если за их спинами тоже стояли двое? — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Вообще-то мы хотели пообщаться с мистером Гарри Поттером. Но потом до нас дошли слухи о твоем счастливом воскрешении, Северус, — обманчиво мягко сказал незнакомый Гарри тип, делая шаг вперед. Судя по гримасе Снейпа, тот типа узнал, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Алекто Кэрроу хрипло расхохоталась:

— Мы решили, что ты обрадуешься встрече со старыми друзьями — в память, так сказать, о совместной работе на благо подрастающего поколения. Но то, что с тобой еще и Гарри Поттер — это замечательный сюрприз.

Гарри услышал, как Снейп скрипнул зубами и снова заговорил с Кэрроу, но он не улавливал смысла слов, только голоса. Мозг его, казалось, сейчас защелкает от напряжения: что делать? Бежать? Догонят, не дадут уйти. Драться? Пятеро взрослых, опытных Пожирателей против него одного, да еще почти беспомощный Снейп рядом. Звать на помощь? Они слишком далеко от Хогвартса, но можно попробовать... 

— Слишко много болтаешь, Снейп, — выкрикнул кто-то у них за спиной. — Хватит уже, давайте кончать.

— Брать живыми! — скомандовала Кэрроу. Гарри вскинул палочку и выпустил в небо столб красных искр, таких же, как вечность назад во время Турнира Трех Волшебников. Если в замке кто-то еще не спит, и если этот кто-то увидит искры и поймет знак... Вероятность ничтожна, но ничего умнее ему в голову не пришло. 

А потом разразился ад. Заклинания летели одновременно со всех сторон, сверху и снизу, красные, желтые, ярко-голубые лучи тянулись к ним, готовые ужалить. Краем сознания Гарри успел отметить: зеленых не было, их действительно пытались взять живыми, и это давало надежду. Крохотную, слабую, как огонек свечи на шквальном ветру — но все-таки надежду.

Он вертелся волчком и скакал с места на места, вспоминая все, что умел когда-то, выскребая из памяти все возможные заклинания. Он ведь смог уйти от Волдеморта на кладбище, он дрался в битве за Хогвартс против Пожирателей, великанов и гигантских пауков, он не может, просто не может позволить этим пятерым ублюдкам взять над собой верх! И Снейп, Снейп рядом, страшно представить, что психованная Кэрроу сделает, если тот попадет к ней в руки! А Снейп практически безоружен. Гарри ставил щиты один за другим, но удары Пожирателей были слишком сильны, и его щиты отлетали в сторону. Он швырял во врагов всеми заклинаниями, которые только мог припомнить — и, кажется, даже попадал, по крайней мере, один из тех, что были сзади, с ругательствами покатился по земле. 

Присутствие Снейпа он чувствовал постоянно, даже не глядя в его сторону. Тот не пользовался палочкой, хотя и продолжал держать ее в руке, но так же, как и Гарри, уклонялся, изгибался, уворачивался от заклятий. Снейп был быстр, и задеть его у Пожирателей никак не получалось — но насколько его хватит? И насколько хватит самого Гарри?

Рука устала, пальцы сводило судорогой, в горле саднило. В какой-то момент голова практически полностью отключилась, Гарри действовал на голых рефлексах, выдавая все, чему его учили, все, чему он сам учил других на занятиях Отряда Дамблдора. Продержаться. Просто продержаться, не дать себя задеть, закрыть Снейпа, увернуться от еще одного заклинания, летящего прямо в грудь. Кто-нибудь обязательно придет на помощь. Кто-нибудь обязательно... 

Еще один из нападавших коротко охнул, отступая. Гарри испустил торжествующий вопль — они побеждают, осталось всего трое, еще немного, и все будет кончено!

Бледно-желтый, острый, как игла, луч незнакомого заклинания ударил его сзади под колени, бросив на землю. Гарри больно ударился локтем о подвернувшийся камень, в глазах потемнело, воздух словно выбило из легких, и он раскрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Поттер! 

Вопль Снейпа слился с хохотом Пожирателей. Гарри поднялся на одно колено и, опираясь на локоть, упрямо стиснул палочку, готовый бороться до конца. Одно заклинание ему удалось отбить, но на второе сил просто не хватило, усталое тело не послушалось. Красная лента, извиваясь в воздухе, неотвратимо неслась к нему. Сейчас она обовьется вокруг горла, и все. Как глупо... И Снейпа он так и не защитил.

— Поттер! 

Пола черной мантии хлестнула Гарри по лицу. Снейп прыгнул вперед, закрыл его собой и вскинул палочку. 

Гарри не понял, что именно выкрикнул Снейп — он никогда ничего подобного не слышал, такому их в школе точно не учили. Из кончика палочки вырвалось невидимое пламя, круговая волна, безжалостно сметающая все на своем пути, расходящаяся все шире. Кто-то из Пожирателей громко завопил, но крик тут же оборвался, захлебнувшись. Что-то очень большое ударило Гарри в грудь, он повалился на бок, из последних сил держа глаза открытыми и не позволяя себе рухнуть в наплывающую темноту. Очки слетели на землю, но он как никогда отчетливо видел все, особенно вытянувшуюся фигуру перед собой.

Воздух вокруг Снейпа звенел, вибрировал и, кажется, даже светился; его волосы трепал ветер, а невидимая волна все лилась и лилась из палочки черного дерева. Все Пожиратели уже попадали на землю и замерли в нелепых позах, кто-то скорчившись, как будто пытался защититься от удара, кто-то вжимаясь в землю, кто-то, наоборот, неловко раскинувшись. Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не заорать от переполнявшего его напряжения.

А потом все оборвалось. Тишина ударила по ушам, Гарри затряс головой, нашарил очки, кое-как нацепил их на нос. Снейп. Куда делся Снейп? И что это вот сейчас было?

Только через несколько секунд Гарри заметил распластавшееся навзничь тело и пополз к нему. Сил, чтобы встать, не оставалось, и все же он медленно, но упорно пробирался вперед, морщась от боли при каждом движении. Снейп лежал на спине, его широко открытые глаза невидяще смотрели в серое небо, палочка выпала из ослабевших пальцев. Воротник мантии был надорван, взгляд Гарри остановился на белом рваном рубце, начинающемся на шее и спускающемся к ключицам. 

— С... Снейп? — прошептал он. И тут же громче, насколько хватило сил: — Снейп, мать твою. Снейп!

Снейп не отозвался. Гарри сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы — нет, блядь, все не могло так кончиться! Жизнь, конечно, несправедлива, это он уже и сам успел понять, но не до такой же степени... Снейп, черт бы тебя побрал, сволочь ты эдакая, ну как же ты так... Он глубоко вздохнул, отрешаясь от боли во всем теле, и приложил кончики пальцев к шее Снейпа, как раз над шрамом. Ну? Ну же? 

Когда слабый пульс едва ощутимо ткнулся ему в пальцы, Гарри чуть не разрыдался от облегчения. 

— Жив, — выдохнул он. — Жив!

Потом его затрясло так, что заклацали зубы и он чуть не выронил палочку. Приподнявшись, насколько хватило сил, Гарри огляделся в сгустившихся сумерках, окинул равнодушным взглядом пять неподвижных фигур, разбросанных вокруг. Вдалеке — очень далеко, просто невыносимо далеко, как будто в другом мире — едва различимые, виднелись башни Хогвартса. На самом деле Гарри знал, что школа совсем близко, полчаса быстрой ходьбы, наверное, но сейчас ему туда просто не добраться, и уж тем более не дотащить Снейпа. Или все-таки попробовать?

Он попытался подняться, оперся коленом о землю и зашипел сквозь зубы от резкой, пронзившей все тело боли. Пришлось подышать ртом, чтобы не стошнило. Нет, идти не вариант. Ползком? И волочь за собой бессознательного, едва дышащего Снейпа, надеясь, что тот не помрет по дороге? Или оставить его здесь, а потом прислать кого-нибудь на помощь?

— Нет уж, — прохрипел Гарри, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Я один раз так оставил... Снейп? Ну же, Снейп...

Снейп не реагировал ни на тряску за плечо, ни на слабый — на какой сил хватило — «Энервейт». Гарри даже, перепугавшись, снова принялся искать пульс и выдохнул только тогда, когда почувствовал тихое биение под пальцами. Нет, самому ему не справиться никак, надо кого-то позвать. 

— Так, спокойно... — говорить было тоже больно, но звук собственного голоса успокаивал и прогонял подползающий страх. — Спокойно. Думай, Поттер, думай... Надо как-то сообщить, что мы тут и что нам нужна помощь, да, Снейп? Надо как-то... Да! Сейчас!

Он зажмурился, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать какое-нибудь счастливое воспоминание. Усталость наваливалась все сильнее, тупая боль растекалась по телу, хотелось просто лечь на землю и чтобы его не трогали... Но под его пальцами тоненькой, готовой в любой момент порваться ниточкой стучал пульс Снейпа, и эта ниточка держала, не позволяя упасть и сдаться. 

— Экспекто... — прошептал Гарри, рисуя кончиком палочки спираль, но рука дрожала слишком сильно, и нужное движение никак не выходило. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и попробовал еще раз. — Экспекто... Патронум. Ну пожалуйста!

Несколько ударов сердца ничего не происходило, потом из палочки медленно потекла струйка серебристого света. Почти прозрачная, куда слабее, чем раньше, еле заметная — Гарри все боялся, что она попросту исчезнет в полумраке без следа. Но свет постепенно сгущался, становился плотнее, осязаемее, и вот уже серебряный олень, пусть и бледнее обычного, склонил перед ним рогатую голову. У Гарри чуть слезы на глазах не выступили от облегчения. 

— Нам нужна помощь, — выговорил он. — Очень. Мы на дороге из Хогсмида. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь... 

Олень как будто кивнул и растворился в воздухе. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что все получится и их найдут.

Гарри аккуратно положил палочку на дорогу и взял Снейпа за руку. Потом силы закончились — совсем, ничего не осталось. Он опустился на землю рядом, не выпуская холодных пальцев, и закрыл глаза. Темнота, поджидавашая за опущенными веками, тут же набросилась на него. Вот и все, наверное... Во второй раз умирать куда проще, но как-то очень обидно.

***  
Гарри услышал голоса — один был женский, уверенный и строгий, остальные принадлежали, кажется, молодым парням и девчонкам, его возраста. Голоса спорили. Молодые голоса явно о чем-то просили, но женский никак не соглашался. Что-то было в этой ситуации чрезвычайно знакомое, вот только Гарри никак не мог понять, что именно. Он почему-то чувствовал себя так, как будто подобное с ним происходило уже не первый раз, и от на душе сделалось спокойнее и теплее — он в безопасности, он среди своих. 

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться: женский голос принадлежит мадам Помфри, а остальные его друзьям. Да, ребята пытаются к нему прорваться, а мадам Помфри их не пускает. Но что случилось на этот раз? Он с метлы упал? Гарри пошевелил руками и ногами — нет, судя по ощущениям, ничего не сломано, просто все тело как свинцом налито, в голове гудит и горло саднит. А еще он о камень, вроде бы, саданулся, шишка на голове сбоку. Что-то в разговоре за дверью зацепило его внимание, Гарри навострил уши. Да, мадам Помфри явно сказала «профессор Снейп» и «все в порядке, им нужен отдых». А Снейп-то тут при чем? Так, стоп...

Воспоминания нахлынули со всех сторон: Визжащая хижина, «Три метлы», мадам Розмерта, улыбающаяся Снейпу, пустынная дорога к Хогвартсу... Пять закутанных в мантии фигур. Летящие заклинания. Волна магии, вырвавшаяся из палочки Снейпа. Снейп! Жив? Здесь?

Голоса за дверью отдалились, потом стихли — видимо, мадам Помфри все-таки победила, и Рону с остальными пришлось отступить. Гарри настороженно прислушивался, готовый прикинуться спящим, если мадам Помфри войдет в комнату, но время шло, а дверь все не открывалась, и никто не приходил. Тогда Гарри осторожно спустил босые ноги на пол, поежился от холода и, стараясь ступать неслышно, отправился разбираться.

Снейп нашелся в другом конце палаты, за ширмой. Он лежал на спине, укрытый по грудь, и черные волосы, в которых Гарри впервые заметил тонкие пряди седины, рассыпались по подушке. Руки Снейпа были сложены поверх одеяла, кожа на них выглядела иссохшей и истонченной. Одет он был в такую же пижаму, как и у самого Гарри, только застегнутую на все пуговицы; воротник почти закрывал шрамы на шее, а на глазах была плотная черная повязка. Гарри остановился, рассматривая лежащего в кровати человека и почти не узнавая его.

— Поттер, — негромко проронил Снейп. — Что вы там топчетесь? Идите сюда.

Гарри подошел поближе, помедлил, а потом опустился на край кровати, готовый к тому, что ему сейчас влетит по полной за излишнюю фамильярность. Но Снейп ничего такого не сказал.

— Как вы узнали, что это именно я?

— Вы, как правило, очень... красноречиво думаете.

Гарри не очень понял, но заострять внимание не стал, а вместо этого спросил, глядя на повязку:

— А что у вас с глазами? 

Снейп поморщился, подтянул себя повыше и сел, опираясь на подушки:

— Поппи говорит, пройдет, и пытается напоить меня какой-то гадостью. Поттер...

Снейп замолчал, и Гарри молчал тоже, потому что сейчас происходило что-то очень важное и он очень боялся это важное спугнуть неловким словом. Рука Снейпа дернулась по одеялу, оказавшись почти рядом с его пальцами. 

— Я должен сказать вам спасибо, Поттер. 

— По-моему, наоборот. Без вас нас бы там обоих прикончили. 

— Тоже верно. Но... — Снейп снова замолчал, но Гарри показалось, что он ощущает на себе взгляд спрятанных под плотной повязкой глаз. — Если бы вы не сделали того, что сделали, мне вряд ли это удалось бы.

— Вы... — прошептал Гарри, и пальцы его подобрались еще на четверть дюйма ближе к лежащей поверх одеяла ладони. — Вы все вспомнили, да? И магия вернулась? Хотя да, это я и сам видел же. 

— Почти. Я пока не могу понять, какие из воспоминаний истинны, а какие — плод моего воображения, но это уже больше, чем раньше. 

Теперь руки почти соприкасались, и ладонь Гарри слегка покалывало мягкими, теплыми иголочками, от которых по всему телу расходилась мурашечная волна. Странно. Это ведь Снейп, просто Снейп, почему же рядом с ним чувствуется вот так? Так не должно быть, наверное, так было неправильно — или всего лишь непривычно и оттого самую малость страшновато? Такое странное чувство, как будто ты перевернул исписанную страницу, но на новой, чистой и нетронутой, писать пока не осмеливаешься, и перо зависло в воздухе, и кажется, что все только начинается. 

— Поттер...

— Да? 

— Когда Поппи, то есть мадам Помфри, смилостивится и выпустит нас с вами отсюда, вы не составите мне еще раз компанию в «Трех метлах»?

Лицо Снейпа, наполовину скрытое повязкой, осталось совершенно спокойным, но голос дрогнул, и в ответ что-то дрогнуло у Гарри внутри. Он кивнул, забыв, что его не видят, и наконец взял Снейпа за руку.


End file.
